Conflictos por nuestra visita
by Raru541
Summary: Esta es la historia de Miyu Yuuki, una chica, que, por accidente y por fuerzas del destino, llego al lugar incorrecto, y conoció a la familia Asahina, que, al principio, algunos no la aceptaban, pero, con el tiempo, se enamoraban de ella, y ella, de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Este es el primer capítulo de mi nuevo Fanfic llamado: ****Conflictos por nuestra visita****.**

**(No se me ocurrió otro nombre)**

**Ojala que les guste n.n**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo los personajes para una historia ficticia-)**

_Capitulo 1.- Confusión._

Los hermanos Asahina, pidieron que pusiera mucha atención en lo que me van a decir.

Aunque, yo tenía prisa, no tenia de otra, más que hacerles caso.

Yuusuke: -Se que ha pasado poco tiempo pero…-

Iori: -Este tiempo que has estado con nosotros…-

Natsume: -Ha sido maravilloso…-

Subaru: -Y… Ahora…-

Masaomi: -Queremos decirte que…-

Hikaru: -Nosotros…-

Fuuto: -No lo tomes a mal…-

Louis: -No es nuestra intención asustarte…-

Azusa: -Pero…-

Tsubaki: -No podemos aguantar más esto…-

Wataru: -Este sentimiento…-

Kaname: -No se puede ocultar…-

Ukyo: -Esto es extraño… Pero…-

Todos: -NOS HEMOS ENAMORADO LOCAMENTE DE TI… POR FAVOR, ELIJE A UNO DE NOSOTROS-

Cuando dijeron la última frase, me quede petrificada, no me esperaba eso…

Pero… Lo que ellos no saben es que…

Ah! ¿Qué yo soy mal educada?

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO.

¿Qué no me eh presentado?

Ah! Es cierto… Gomen… (Se da un golpe en la cabeza)

Mi nombre es Miyu Yuuki, una visitante de la familia Asahina.

Pero dirán… ¿Por qué visitante?

Bueno… Es una historia graciosa… Yo iba a visitar a mis familiares por que hace como 2 años que no los veía… Pero… Como no recordaba la dirección tuve que anotarla en un papel y tope con una chica, que también parecía que iba a visitar a alguien, cuando tope con ella, cayeron al suelo nuestros papelitos, y por accidente tome el de ella, pero no me di cuenta, ya que no había leído el papelito de la dirección y pensé que se habían cambiado de casa…

La chica con mucha pena se disculpo y se fue a su "destino".

Cuando llegue a la dirección en la que "viven" mis familiares, cuando entre, mi recibió una persona alta, con lentes, ojos azules, y un lindo color de cabello rubio.

Persona extraña: -AH! Con que tu eres nuestra hermanita, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Asahina Ukyo, soy abogado y seré tu hermano mayor mucho gusto- (Me sonrió)

Miyu: Eto… Tu quien e…-

No pude acabar mi frase ya que otra persona llego alado de Ukyo.

Persona extraña: -Vaya vaya! Aquí esta nuestra hermanita menor, yo soy Asahina Kaname, y cuando tú quieras, podría hacer otra cosa más que tu hermano- (Me guiño el ojo)

Ukyo: -KANAME! NO SEAS PERVERTIDO CON NUESTRA HERMANA!- (Le da un golpe)

Kaname: -Oye Ukyo-nii, no es para tanto-

Miyu: -Disculpen pero…-

Kaname: -Vamos hermanita, tenemos que presentarte a nuestro demás hermanos, aunque, no es necesario si a me conoces a mi-

Ukyo: -Kaname…-

Kaname: -Solo bromeaba-

Llegamos al sala y ahí estaban mis… "hermanos"

Se presentaron uno por uno, cada uno con una actitud diferente, aunque algunos comentaban.

-Me había dicho madre que era algo chaparra- -También me dijeron que era estudiante de preparatoria, pero yo la veo más grande-

Miyu: -Eto… Yo… Disculpen por este gran error pero…-

Ukyo: -¿Error? ¿Cual error?-

Miyu: -Es que... Yo no soy su hermana…

Todos: EH!

Miyu: (Se ríe) –Supongo que su hermanita era con la que me tope, y tome su dirección por error jeje-

Todos me miraban con horror y odio, como era posible que se habían presentado con una persona extraña que, al principio creían, sería su hermana.

Ukyo: -Haber… (Se acomoda sus lentes) Entonces… ¿Quién eres tú?-

Miyu: -Bueno… Mi nombre es Miyu Yuuki, vine aquí para visitar a mis familiares, pero… ha pasado esto y…-

Ukyo: -Ok, eso es suficiente, te pedimos disculpas por todo esto, pero, te pedimos que te retires, y que vayas al lugar en donde tienes que ir-

Miyu: -OYE! No seas tan grosero, aparte… No sé en donde viven, recuerda que dije que lo tenía anotado en un papel y se intercambio con su hermana. Hablando de ello, ¿Qué estará pasando con ella?-

(Momento de Ema)

July: CHI! ¿Segura que es en este lugar?-

Ema: -Pues… Según la dirección… Si-

Entra la casa y la reciben personas extrañas!

Personas extrañas: -PRIMA! TANTO TIEMP… ESPERA, ¿QUIEN ERES TU?-

Ema: -Eto... Soy su nueva hermana, Ema!-

Personas extrañas: -¿HERMANA? Vaya, quien diría que nuestro padre tendría a una hija perdida por ahí-

Ema: -¿Hija perdida?-

(Regresando a donde está Miyu)

Ukyo: -NO SOY GROSERO! (da un suspiro) Solo es que… Eres una persona extraña y pues…-

Miyu: -También su nueva hermanita seria una persona extraña ya que nunca la han visto o tratado-

Ukyo: -ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!-

Masaomi: -Tranquilo Ukyo-nii, bueno, podrás quedarte un tiempo aquí, te ayudaremos a ir a donde están tus familiares-

Ukyo: -PERO MASAOMI-

Masaomi: -No hay problema en que se quede aquí unos días, si encontramos la dirección de los familiares de Miyu, así podremos encontrar a nuestra hermanita-

Ukyo: -Cierto-

Miyu: -Ah! Muchas gracias!-

Kaname: -Bueno… Así tendremos a otra hermosa persona que nuestros ojos no pararan de mirarla por lo hermosa que es-

Iori: Kaname-niisan… Basta de piropos-

Desde ese día… Tuve de casualidad a 13 personas, perdón, hermanos ficticios, y un día, por casualidad, me enamoraba de cada uno de ellos. (NO ME CREAN PEDOFILA! OBVIAMENTE DE LOS MAS CHICOS SOLO LOS QUERIA…)

Miyu: (Suspiro) –Vaya, en que te has metido Miyu-

**Aquí se acaba este primer capítulo!**

**Ojala que les haya gustado u **

**A claro que aquí la principal (Que tiene algunas actitudes que yo tengo) Saldrá con todos!**

**Esto lo hago para no tener problemas con quien se debería de quedar y ese tipo de cosas n.n**

**Bueno! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Ukyo: -No debiste de ponerme tan cruel con Miyu, Raru…-**

**Raru: -Perdóname, Ukyo, pero… Debo ponerle sazón a la historia, tú me entiendes- (Le guiña el ojo)**

**Ukyo: -Ah! Ya veo- (Se sonroja) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de Conflictos por la visita.**

**Ojala que les este gustando la historia n.n**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo los personajes para una historia ficticia-)**

_Capitulo 2.- Propuesta._

Miyu: Bueno (suspiro), ya que me eh presentado ya que ustedes me dijeron mal educada y eh explicado todo este mal entendido, que tal si volvemos al momento de las confesiones.

(Regresando al momento de las confesiones)

Cuando por fin paso mi fase de "petrificada" pude contestar…

Miyu: Eto… Pero apenas llevo una semana aquí.

Yuusuke: -No importa el tiempo que has estado aquí con nosotros, estos son nuestros sentimientos…-

Miyu: -(Vaya, y al principio este chico era otro de las personas que me estaban corriendo)-

(Volviendo a la linda bienvenida)

Yuusuke: -PERO MASAOMI-NIISAN, ¿y si esto es una trampa?, ¿y ella no es lo que dice, y viene aquí para perjudicarnos?-

Miyu: -EH! PERO QUE GRAN TONTERIA-

Yuusuke: -Tu historia no es muy convincente, aparte de que no es muy entendible…-

Miyu: -Sera que porque no eres muy inteligente…-

Yuusuke: -COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO-

Masaomi: -Basta Yuusuke! Tranquilo. Perdona a mi hermano… Se enoja muy rápido- (Sonríe)

Yuusuke: -Masaomi-niisan…-

Hikaru: -Vaya vaya… Esta chica como me encantaría que fuera nuestra hermanita, su actitud me encanta- (Sonríe malvadamente)

Kaname: -Yo pienso lo mismo Hikaru, aunque, a mí lo que me interesa es otra cosa…-

Wataru: -¿Y qué cosa es Kaname-nii?-

Kaname: -Eh? A… Pues… Emmm…-

Masaomi: -Lo que trata de decir Kaname-nii, es que la otra cosa que le gusta es el tono de su voz… ¿Verdad Kaname?-

Kaname: -Eh? Pero eso no… (Masaomi le guiña el ojo desesperadamente) Ah! Cierto cierto! Gracias Masaomi-nii-

(Pausa del recuerdo)

Miyu: -BASTA! ¿ACASO NUNCA ME DEJARAN DECIR LO QUE PIENSO SOBRE LAS CONFESIONES QUE ME DIJERON?- (Suspiro)

(Volviendo… De nuevo… A las confesiones)

Miyu: -Bueno… Pues… No sé qué decir… Esto es muy rápido…-

Azusa: -Di solo lo que piensas-

Miyu: -Es lo que estoy haciendo…-

Natsume: -No es necesario que ya nos responda en este momento, le daremos tiempo para que lo piense bien… ¿Verdad chicos?-

Todos miraban a Natsume con mucho enojo, obviamente ellos ya querían la respuesta, pero… Después aceptaron lo que dijo…

Miyu: -Ah! Qué bien! Bueno… Pues… Me tengo que ir en este momento, quiero ir a comprar un helado-

(Así es… Esa era mi urgencia)

Tsubaki: -Si quieres yo te acompaño querida Miyu, así no estarás sola-

Miyu: (Empieza a reír)

Tsubaki: -¿De qué te ríes?-

Miyu: -Obviamente no-

Tsubaki: (ME HA RECHAZADO TERRIBLEMENTE)

Miyu: -Me gusta comer sola helado, lo siento… Bueno, Hasta luego!-

(Se va corriendo)

Me fui corriendo a comer mi helado favorito, me di cuenta que todavía seguían platicando, pero no le di importancia.

(Ahora les toca el rol a los hermanos Asahina)

Louis: (Se sienta en el sofá) –Vaya… Todavía no puedo creer que todos estemos enamorados de aquella chica, y más por esa actitud que tiene…-

Fuuto: -Pues a mí no me molesta su actitud-

Hikaru: -A mi tampoco, como dije un principio, me encanta-

Ukyo: -Por supuesto… Si su actitud es igual que la de ustedes, aunque, su actitud es peor-

Hikaru: Eh? ¿Y acaso te molesta eso Kyo-nii? No será que te gusta Miyu por… Sus…Pechos-

Ukyo: (Se pone de pie y se pone todo rojo) –N-NO ES ESO-

Hikaru: -Mientes… Mientras ella se estaba presentando y contando todo, tú mirabas muy fijamente sus pechos-

Kaname: -Es cierto, yo también te vi, y te comprendo, es inevitable no verlos-

Ukyo: -Q-QUE ESO ES MENTIRA!- (Se pone más rojo)

Masaomi: Chicos, por favor, ya dejen de molestar a Ukyo, no es momento para eso-

Ukyo: -G-gracias Masaomi-niisan- (Se vuelve a sentar)

Masaomi: -Debemos de esperar la respuesta de Miyu, vi en su rostro que estaba muy presionada por la confesión, entonces, es nuestro deber de esperarla…-

Subaru: -Su actitud es algo molesta a veces… Como será la actitud de nuestra hermanita-

(Toma el rol Ema)

Personas extrañas: -VAMOS CHICA, ¿POR QUE NO COMES DE ESTO?-

Ema: -Eto… Es que, ni siquiera está bien cocida la carne, y, aparte, ni parece carne…-

Personas extrañas: -Pff… Vaya con esta chica, no le agrada nada de aquí…-

July: -Chi… ¿No te parece que los hijos de Miwa son terribles? HAN INTENTADO COCINARME 9 VECES ESTA SEMANA! –

Ema: -Es cierto July… Aparte de que… Ninguno de ellos se parece a Miwa… O dios, por favor, ayúdame a aguantar a mis nuevos hermanos…-

(Regresando a los hermanos)

Azusa: -Bueno… Pues… Ya no es necesario estar más aquí, tenemos que esperar la respuesta de Miyu-

Todos aceptaron la propuesta de Azusa, y todos se fueron a lo que le correspondía.

(Días después)

(Ahora le toca el rol a Miyu)

Ahora mi "familia" y yo, estábamos comiendo en la sala, todos me miraban fijamente, desde ese día que se me confesaron, han empezado a mirarme así.

Miyu: -Yyy… ¿Qué me cuentan de nuevo? (Sonreí)

Todos empezaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho, fue un error haber preguntado eso…

Miyu: Emm… Que interesante todo…-

Wataru: -Miyu! Ya nos responderás! Todos mis hermanos y yo estamos desesperados, tanto, que cuando tú no estás aquí, platicamos que haríamos si a nadie aceptas, unos pensaron en encerrarte en la casa para siempre, otros pensaron que te obligarían a que lo quisieras, y muchas cosas más, además, unos hasta te tomaron fotos, una de la más vista son de tus pechos que fue tomada por…-

Todos voltearon con terror a Wataru por haber dicho su oscuro secreto de hermanos.

Ukyo le tapo la boca.

Ukyo: (Empieza a reír muy nervioso) –Ya Wataru, no es necesario dar detalles, aparte, exageras en todos, nosotros no pensamos eso, y menos sobre las fotos-

Wataru se quita la mano de Ukyo.

Wataru: -Pero Kyo-nii si tú fuiste el que tomo esa foto ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?-

Ukyo lo mira con enojo, pero, lo que no sabía, es que alguien lo miraba con más enojo.

Miyu: -Vaya vaya vaya… Ósea que hablando de mi, y peor aún, pensando en que me harían, y lo más descarado de todo, tomándome fotos- (Empieza a aplaudir)

Ukyo voltea con horror a mirar a Miyu.

Miyu: -PERO-

Ukyo: -P-Pero…-

Miyu: (Sonríe) –Agradezco que me digan ese tipo de cosas y, además, que les parezca linda, ya que… Son los únicos que me han dicho eso…- (Aunque muy descaradamente verdad…)

Todos me miraron, pensaron que me enojaría demasiado con ellos, pero, después se enteraron de algo que yo había enterrado de mi pasado…

Miyu: -Esta bien, ahora diré lo que pienso-

Miyu: -Esto que diré no es a quien voy a elegir, no, esto es una simple solución de mi problema de a quien voy a elegir… Estoy pensado en que…-

Todos estaban poniendo mucha atención, obviamente, harían lo que tenían pensado para poder obtener mi amor.

Miyu: -Hare que cada quien por un día, intente conquistarme, así que, solo tendrán 13 días para tratar de conquistarme, si no lo logran, tendrán que aguantarse, y, si yo elijo a alguien, tendrán que respetar mi decisión… ¿Quedo claro?-

Todos me miraron con sorpresa, pero, aceptaron.

Todos: -Estamos dispuestos a cumplir tu solución-

Miyu: -Ok! Entonces, desde mañana…. EMPEZARA LA PRUEBA DE QUIEN PUEDE CONQUISTAR A MIYU!-

Hay Miyu, tú, y tus ideas locas…

**Aquí se acaba este capítulo!**

**Y, así es, serán 14 capítulos más (13 de las conquistas y uno más para la respuesta de Miyu)**

**Así que será un poquito largo esta historia, pero, espero que ustedes, personas que leen mi fanfic, estén siempre al pendiente de esta historia, y que les agrade.**

**Ukyo: -¿Por qué siempre me pones como el pervertido de la historia?-**

**Raru: -No te preocupes querido Ukyo… Pronto cambiara eso… Pronto… (Se empieza a reir)**

**Ukyo: Eto… Ok… (Se pone nervioso)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo de **_**Conflictos por nuestra visita**_**.**

**Ojala que les guste!**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para hacer una historia ficticia-)**

_Capitulo 3.- ¿Fantasía?_

-Suena el despertador-

Miyu: -Mmm… Que flojera levantarme- (Rueda por la cama)

Pero en ese momento, recordé que era el primer día de las conquistas de mis "hermanos", así que me levante, me bañe, me "arregle" y baje enseguida a la sala, en donde, por supuesto, estaban todos impacientes.

Miyu: -Buenos días queridos hermanos!- (Sonreí)

Todos se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron (Que fácil sonrojarlos)

Miyu: -¿Listos para saber quién va a hacer el primero?-

Todos asintieron la cabeza.

Miyu: -Ok, puse papelitos en este lindo sombrero que me encontré por ahí en donde vienen sus nombres, el primero que saque será la persona, ¿Están de acuerdo?-

Todos contestaron que sí.

Miyu: -Ok… Y el primer va a hacer…-

Tome un papelito y lo desdoble.

Miyu: -FUUTO!-

Todos menos Fuuto: -¿FUUTO-KUN?-

Fuuto: -Vaya, así que seré el primero, y será el único día de conquista pero a Miyu nadie me la quitara-

Miyu: -Claro que si campeón-

Todos empezaron a reir.

Miyu: -Bueno, pues… Empecemos!-

Fuuto: -Ok (La toma de la mano) Adiós, queridos hermanos-

Todos miraron con enojo a Fuuto, pero, como dije, debían aguantarse hasta el último día en que yo decidiría a quien elijo.

Miyu: -Yyy… ¿A dónde vamos?-

Fuuto me enseño una entrada.

Fuuto: -Bueno… Como no pensé que hoy me tocaría, hoy tengo una función, y te estoy dando una entrada VIP para que puedas entrar-

Miyu: -Un… Concierto… No pues, que bien eh…-

Fuuto: -Me imagino que hablas de haber escuchado sobre mi ¿no?-

Miyu: -No-

Fuuto: -¿NO?- (COMO ES ESO POSIBLE)

Fuuto: -Bueno… Pues, será la primera vez que me escuches, y yo sé, que te encantara- (Tono pervertido)

Miyu: -Aja…- (Pff… ¿Un concierto? EN SERIO!)

Llegamos al lugar del concierto, todos sus fans gritaban como desquiciadas:

-FUUTO-KUN! TE AMO- -KYAAA! FUUTO ESTA AQUÍ!- -VIOLAME Y DAME 5 HIJOS!-

(El último comentario me dio tanta risa)

Pero después, se empezaron a escuchar otros susurros incómodos:

-Eh! ¿QUIEN ES ESA CHICA? –¿QUE HACE ALADO DE FUUTO-SAMA UNA CHICA ASI?-

Miyu: -HABER CHICAS! POR SI NO LO SABEN, ESTE CHICO ME DIO UNA ENTRADA VIP Y APARTE ESTAMOS EN UNA CITA, ASI QUE PORFAVOR, CALLENSE-

Las fans:

-PERO SI ES UNA ANCIANA-

Fuuto puso su mano en mi boca.

Fuuto: -¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? No digas eso en público-

Miyu: -EH! PERO SI SOMOS PAREJA FUUTO-KUN, Y QUIERO DECIRSELO A TODO EL MUNDO!-

Fuuto: -NO SOMOS NADA! POR FAVOR YA NO DIGAS NADA-

Miyu: -FUUTO-KUN ESPERA, AQUÍ NO, ESPERATE CUANDO ESTEMOS SOLOS-

Fuuto: -EH!- (Estoy acabado)

Empezó la función y mi querido Fuuto empezó a cantar, debo de admitir que no canta mal, pero… No me llamo la atención, así que estuve mirando por sin ningún lado por todo el concierto…

Cuando se acabo la función, como pfff, tengo entrada VIP, podía entrar a camerinos.

Entre si pedir permiso y vi a Fuuto.

Miyu: -Hola querido mío- (Empecé a reírme de el por la cara que tenia)

Fuuto: -¿COMO SE TE OCURRIO DECIR ESO EN FRENTE DE TODAS LAS FANS?-

Miyu: -Pues así nomas…-

Fuuto se acerco mucho ami.

Fuuto: -QUE NO VES QUE ESO PUEDE QUE HAYA MENOS FANS-

Miyu: -Bueno, pues, tu dijiste que aceptarías todo lo que yo hiciera, ¿lo recuerdas?-

(Volviendo a los recuerdos)

Miyu: -Que quede claro, aceptaran todo lo que yo haga, si los hago pasar vergüenza, si les digo cosas que ni al caso, o cosas parecidas, deben tolerarlo, eso lo hago para darles mini pruebas para haber si soportan mi bello y hermoso comportamiento-

Fuuto: -Si si, ya entendimos y aceptamos TODO, ¿está bien?-

(Volviendo a ese momento)

Miyu: -Aparte, tú fuiste el primero que dijo que aceptada TODO-

Fuuto: -EH!- (Oh dios, que fue lo que hice)

Me acerque a él.

Miyu: -Acéptalo, no podrás aguantarme, pero, acepto tu esfuerzo-

Le doy un beso en cachete.

Miyu: -Aparte, eres demasiado joven para mí, pero, dependiendo si las otras conquistas son horribles, puede que te de una oportunidad-

Fuuto: Ah… (Se pone nervioso) Está bien-

Salimos del camerino y dure como una hora parada esperando a Fuuto fuera de evento por que el chico estaba dando autógrafos…

Miyu: -Pff… Este chico como se tarda-

Mientras vi que Fuuto salía, empecé a caminar por donde él estaba, pero, vi a una chica de lejos, se me hacia familiar, pero no recordaba bien…

Fuuto: -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Miyu: -Eh! A… Nada, solo que vi a una personas que se me hacia familiar…-

Es cuando recordé, era la misma chica que había topado y que por accidente tome su dirección…

(Le toca el rol a Ema)

Ema: -Vaya, por fin puedo tomar aire fresco-

July: -Dímelo a mí, que siempre me quieren cocinar-

Ema: -Mmmm…-

July: -Oye chi, esa chica no se parece a la que nos topamos ese día-

Ema: -Le da un parecido, pero, no creo que sea ella, parece que ella está con su novio, y no quiero interrumpirlos-

July: -Pero si se ve muy grande para el-

Ema: -Ya los tiempos están cambiando July-

(Ahora le toca el rol a Miyu)

Esta chica me ve demasiado… Tengo que irme rápido.

Miyu: -Oye Fuuto-kun, que te parece que damos una vuelta y después regresamos a casa-

Fuuto: (Suspira) –Estoy demasiado cansado, mejor ya vamos a casa-

Empezó a caminar por donde estaba la chica.

Miyu: -Espera Fuuto! Vamos a dar una vuelta-

Fuuto: -Que dije que estoy muy cansado-

Miyu: -ENTONCES VETE AL DIABLO -

Las personas que estaban cerca, y algunas fans que estaban por ahí se me quedaron viendo, escuche a unas fans decir:

-YEI! PARECEN QUE TERMINARON, AHORA FUUTO YA ESTA DISPONIBLE DE NUEVO-

Me fui caminando para irme a otro lado dejando a Fuuto solo.

Miyu: -Vaya con este chico, es tan irritable-

(Mira quien lo dice…)

Miyu: -Un día de conquista menos, ahora solo quedan 12 mas el día de la respuesta… Ojala que los demás sean diferentes-

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo**

**Debo de aclarar que aquí la protagonista será muy sarcástica y medio mala con los hermanos, pero, eso no quiere decir que con algunos saque su lado lindo, así que, por favor no tomen a mal a la protagonista.**

**Fuuto: -OYE, QUE FEO TERMINASTE EL CAPITULO-**

**Raru: -Eh! Pues si a ti no te gusto pues ni modo D:-**

**-Sale a caminar por ahí-**

**(Gracias por sus comentarios)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo del fanfic: ****Conflictos por nuestra visita****. **

**Ojala que les guste n.n**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo los personajes para hacer una historia ficticia-)**

_Capitulo: 4.- Diversión._

Miyu: -Bueno chicos, otro día mas de las conquistas, ¿Listos?-

Todos: -Si!-

Miyu: -Ok! Y el siguiente será…. NATSUME!-

Todos menos Natsume agacharon su cabeza.

Miyu: -Bueno Natsume, no perdamos tiempo, empecemos!-

Natsume: -Por supuesto-

Natsume me llevo a un lugar en donde hay muchos videojuegos.

Miyu: -Vaya, que buen lugar, ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaban mucho los videojuegos?-

Natsume: -Bueno (Se sienta) Simple intuición- (Voltea hacia un lado)

Yo sabía que era una completa mentira, ya que, cuando salía, además de comprar helado, iba a muchos lugares a jugar videojuegos, y, como todos, me seguían, pensando que no me daría cuenta… Todavía ese momento en que un día estaba jugando y Natsume disfrazado estaba a mi lado jugando en la otra consola de alado.

(-Volviendo a los recuerdos-)

Natsume disfrazado: -Vaya señorita, usted juega muy bien-

Miyu: -Gracias! Siempre vengo a aquí para jugar…-

Voltee a verlo y vi que tenía un bigote y un sombrero, y lentos de sol (Aunque eso se me hacia ilógico porque estábamos en un lugar cerrado…)

Actué como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que era Natsume, así que, le seguí su juego.

Miyu: -Y usted tampoco juega tan mal eh…-

Natsume disfrazado: -Ah! Gracias-

Miyu: -Que tal, si hacemos una reta, si usted gana, le daré un helado, pero, si yo gano, pues… Eso será una sorpresa-

Natsume disfrazado: -Te vez muy decidida jovencita, está bien, acepto, pero, qué tal si cambiamos el helado, por un beso…-

Miyu: -Mmmm… Bueno…-

Empezamos a jugar, debo de admitir que Natsume es bueno jugando, pero yo, en ese momento, fui mejor que él.

Miyu: -Eh ganado!-

Natsume disfrazado: -Ok, Has ganado justamente… Entonces… ¿Cuál será tu premio?

Miyu: -Bueno, Yo… (Me acerque demasiado a él) Quiero…-

Natsume se ponía más y más nervioso cada vez que me acercaba a él.

Miyu: -Quiero… QUITARTE ESTE FEO BIGOTE QUE TIENES PUESTO-

Se lo quite rápidamente, y el solo puso sus manos en la cara.

Natsume disfrazado: -¿QUE LE SUCEDE JOVENCITA?- (Auch)

Miyu: -¿QUE ME SUCEDE? Y TODAVIA PREGUNTAS, ESTOY ARTA DE QUE ME SIGAN!-

Natsume disfrazado: -No sé de qué me habla señorita (Se levanta) Pero usted es muy rara-

Después se fue y toda la gente se me queda viendo.

Miyu: -¿QUE? ¿Soy tan linda que no pueden dejar de mirarme o qué?-

Todos dejaron de mirarme y llego seguridad por haber hecho un gran escándalo

Seguridad: -Señorita, no queremos incomodarle, pero tenemos que decirle que no haga mas escándalo si no tendremos la pena de sacarla-

Miyu: -Si oficial, ya estoy tranquila, discúlpeme-

(-Fin del recuerdo-)

Miyu: -Aja… Que tal… Si jugamos en ese juego de ahí-

Natsume volteo donde le señale, y era el mismo juego en donde yo estaba jugando en el momento en el que llego Natsume disfrazado.

Natsume: -Eto… (Se puso nervioso) Por que no mejor jugamos en otro lado, hay mas juegos más en otros lados, y además, dicen que hay un juego muy bueno de disparos, y se puede jugar en parejas y…-

Miyu: -NO! Yo quiero jugar ahí primero- (Sonreí)

Natsume se sonrojo.

Natsume: -Esta bien…-

Llegamos al juego.

Miyu: -Que tal… Si hacemos una reta, si tu ganas, podrás besarme, y, si yo gano, TE VAS A CASA Y ME DAS DINERO PARA SEGUIR JUGANDO! ¿Sí?-

Natsume: Ah! Ok, acepto.-

Miyu: -Ok, empecemos!-

Empezamos a jugar, y, se repite la misma historia… Gane de nuevo, pero ahora sin menos dificultad por que días antes había venido para estar entrenando, y había mejorado demasiado en ese juego, y no lo hice por este día, no, lo hice para un torneo, en donde, yo lo gane y me dieron un premio.

Miyu: -YEI! EH GANADO-

Natsume: -Ah…- (Agacha la cabeza)

Lo volteo a ver, vi que su mirada se puso demasiado triste, así que me acerque a él y lo abrase…

Miyu: -Lo siento, pero, de nuevo, fui mejor que tu-

Se sorprendió.

Miyu: -Así es, me di cuenta que tú eras la persona disfrazada, eras tan obvio, pero, admito que jugaste muy bien, y no te preocupes, otro día vendremos para jugar de nuevo, y ahora, no serán retas, si no será como unos buenos compañeros de videojuegos, y también, hasta podremos invitar a los demás, será divertido… ¿No?-

Natsume, con una voz baja me contesto que:

Natsume: -Esta bien, me encantaría jugar de nuevo contigo-

Después de eso le di un beso en la mejilla.

Miyu: -Y, ahora, dame dinero y adiós- (-Sonreí-)

Natsume: (-¿ERA ENSERIO ESO?-)

Natsume me dio dinero (OH SI, DINERO, EL DINERO ME HACE FELIZ :D Bueno no…) Y se fue deseándome buena suerte en los juegos que jugare.

Después de que él se fue, vi por todas las areas del lugar para haber si un juego me llamaba la atención, entonces, la vi de nuevo, a la chica que me tope ese día.

(-Le toca el rol a Ema-)

Ema: -OH! Qué lugar tan genial, lástima que July no pudiera entrar-

July: -CHII! (-Ojala que se apure porque tengo demasiado frio-)

(-Le toca el rol a Miyu-)

Miyu: -Oh por favor, me tenía que toparme con ella hoy, tendré que irme para que no me vea…

Y así fue, Salí del lugar y fui a casa.

Llegue a la sala principal y vi que todos mis "hermanos" estaban reunidos, la conversación, era para burlase de Natsume.

Kaname: -Vaya, ósea que Miyu te corrió- (Empezó a reír)

Natsume: -No es gracioso, además, ella se dio cuenta de que la estábamos siguiendo-

Todos se quedaron paralizados.

Louis: -Te dije que ese disfraz era malo…-

Natsume: -Bueno ya paso… Vaya con esta chica, si es que es muy difícil de conquistar, me rechazo terriblemente, pero, me dio un beso en la mejilla- (Sonríe)

Todos: -¿QUE TE BESO EN DONDE…?-

Fuuto: -Conmigo también lo hiso…-

Todos: -Eh!-

Masaomi: -Ya tranquilos, a ustedes tal vez le fue mal, pero, tendremos que esperar a que les toque los demás para haber si Miyu cambia un poco su actitud-

Miyu: -No será así querido Masaomi-

Todos voltearon a verme.

Miyu: -Yo aclare, que sería muy sarcástica, así que no cambiare de parecer, además, no siempre seré así, ya ven el ejemplo de Natsume y Fuuto, al final fue algo linda…Así que, como dijiste Masaomi, dependiendo de lo que ustedes hagan, yo me comportare, pero, no se pongan mal, estos días que eh estado con ustedes me eh divertido mucho, y agradezco eso-

Todos empezaron a sonrojarse

Miyu: -Emmm…- (Fue mala idea haber dicho eso…)

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo!**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Sigo aclarado que ya solo quedan 12 capítulos más a este fanfic, y, también, que la actitud de Miyu siempre será la misma, así que, no lo tomen a mal n.n **

**(Gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por leer este Fanfic)**

**Natsume: -Fuiste algo cruel ¿no?-**

**Raru: -Pero Natsume-nii, recuerda que todas las conquistas serán parecidas, así que no serás el único n.n-**

**Natsume: -…-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic: ****Conflictos por nuestra visita**

**Ojala que les guste!**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para hacer una historia ficticia-) **

_Capitulo 5.- Momento incomodo._

Miyu: -OK! ¿Preparados para saber quién es el siguiente?-

Todos: -Si-

Miyu: -Ok… El siguiente es… Iori!-

Iori se sorprendió demasiado, pero después dio una sonrisa.

Miyu: -Ok, nos vemos pronto-

-Iori y yo salimos de la casa-

Miyu: -Yyy… ¿Ha donde iremos?-

Iori: -A donde tú quieras ir- (Lo dijo muy tranquilo)

Miyu: -Bueno pues… ¿Qué tal si compramos un helado?- (Sonreí)

Iori: -Parece que te encanta el helado, está bien, vamos-

(Iori es bastante serio… Siento que le ha pasado algo en el pasado y que yo todavía no lo sé, eh estado entretenida jugando con ellos, que nunca les eh preguntado sobre su pasado, creo que soy una mala persona por hacerle esto a ellos, pero, no puedo evitarlo, ese es mi carácter…)

Iori: -Ah! Espera, se me ha olvidado darte algo, espérame un momento-

Miyu: -Bueno…-

Entro a la casa y de un rato vi que salió…

Iori: -Toma-

Vi que en su mano sostenía una flor…

Miyu: -Ah! Una flor, que lindo de tu parte, gracias-

Iori: -De nada-

Miyu: -Y dime, que flor es-

Iori: -Es un iris, y en el lenguaje de las flores es: Cree en las buenas noticias-

Miyu: -Oh! Qué lindo-

Iori: -Y también… Su otro significado es...-

Miyu: -¿Otro significado?-

Iori me miro con mucha seriedad…

Iori: -De forma clara y sin rodeos… Te amo-

Me sonroje demasiado con eso, pero decidí no darle más vueltas a ese asunto a sí que, sin decir una palabra, fuimos a la heladería…

Me senté y Iori me dijo que esperara ahí, que él me traería lo que pedimos. Llego y me dio mi helado, el también se sentó y empezó a comer su helado…

Miyu: -Eto… Eh escuchado que estas en una escuela muy conocida e importante y de bien prestigio…-

Iori: -Si-

Miyu: -También escuche que eres muy popular en tu escuela y, además, en otras escuelas, por tu actitud, y ya veo por qué lo dicen…- (Sonreí)

Iori: -Si-

Me empecé a sentir muy incómoda, aunque, tiene una actitud de una persona muy buena educada, su silencio es muy incomodo y desesperante, cada cosa que le preguntaba me decía si o una respuesta demasiado sencilla…

Miyu: -Oye… Si quieres ya nos podemos ir, siento que te estás aburriendo demasiado…-

Iori: -Eh! No, no es así, solo… Estaba recordando que hoy es el aniversario…-

Miyu: -Aniversario…-

Iori: -No es nada… Iré a pagar el helado-

Miyu: -AH! Déjame pagar el mío!-

Iori: -No, yo lo pagare-

Despues de que pago salimos y fuimos caminando a casa…

Miyu: -Me eh dado cuenta que siempre tienes esa cruz, es muy linda-

Iori: -Si… Es la cruz de ella…-

Miyu: -¿De ella? No te entiendo-

Iori: -No es nada importante-

Me detuve en medio de la calle mientras Iori seguía caminando, estaba pensado en de quien era esa cruz, se que de una chica, pero, ¿Qué fue de él? Era muy confuso todo, que, empezaba a preocuparme, hasta que, escuche a Iori gritarme:

Iori: -MIYU, CUIDADO!-

Voltee hacia un lado y vi que un auto se acercaba demasiado, me quede paralizada, tenia tanto miedo en ese momento, que mis piernas no respondían, esa sensación en la que no sabes que hacer en ese momento… Es terrible…

En ese momento, Iori corriendo hacia mí y me empujo para evitar que el auto a demasiada velocidad me atropellara, gracias a él, no me atropello el auto.

Después escuchamos al conductor decir:

Conductor: -MIRA POR DONDE CAMINAS MUCHACHA TONTA!-

Me enojo demasiado su comentario, pero, tenía razón, a quien se le ocurre pararse en medio de la calle a pensar… Yo…

Iori: -POR FAVOR NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO, NO QUIERO… NO QUIERO QUE SE REPITA, NO… NO QUIERO PERDERTE, NO QUIERO PERDER A OTRA PERSONA QUE AMO-

Vi que comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, yo me sorprendí demasiado, ahora, estaba más confundida que antes, pero, mi una reacción que tuve en ese momento, fue el de abrazarlo.

Miyu: -Perdóname, no fue mi intención, no sucederá otra vez, te lo prometo-

Después el me pidió que lo siguiera, yo, simplemente lo seguía…

Vi que al lugar que íbamos a un cementerio, no entendí, pero, esperaría hasta que el me diera explicaciones…

Nos detuvimos en una tumba y la séllalo

Iori: -Esta tumba, es la de mi novia…-

Miyu: -Tu… Novia… ¿Murió?

Iori: -Si, murió de un accidente, murió atropellada…-

Miyu: -Eh-

Iori: -En la misma calle en donde casi te atropellaban…-

Miyu: -Lo… Siento mucho…-

Iori: -Y esta cruz, es de ella, y desde siempre la eh tenido, nunca me la eh quitado…-

Tome su hombro.

Miyu: -Veo que la amaste demasiado, y veo que has sufrido demasiado, estaba confundida por todo esto de que decías cosas incoherentes y a medias, que cada vez me preocupaba mas y mas…-

Iori: -¿Te preocupabas por mí?-

Miyu: -Eh… Si…- (Voltee hacia un lado)

Iori: -En el momento que la perdí, mi corazón se sentía vacio, sentía, que ya no tenía ninguna razón por vivir, mis hermanos me apoyaron mucho en esos momentos, pero, eso no hacía que yo no siguiera siendo este dolor tan grande, en esos momentos, pensé en quitarme la vida-

Miyu: -…-

Iori: -Pero, esos pensamientos se borraron, cuando apareciste tu…-

Miyu: -…-

Iori: -Tú eres la única razón por la que todavía sigo aquí-

Puso su mano en mi mejilla.

Iori: -Eres especial para mí-

En ese momento no sabía que contestarle, su vida ha sido muy cruel con él.

Miyu: -Y yo te quiero mucho, pero, debes de saber que tal vez no te elija a ti, pero, si es así, no te preocupes, porque, yo nunca me alejare de tu lado, yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites, yo hare que vuelvas a hacer feliz de nuevo, Tal vez no estaré yo como pareja, pero si como una persona que siempre te apoyara-

Después de eso le di un beso en la mejilla…

En ese momento, me di cuenta, que cada uno de los hermanos tenía una historia, que, como Iori, hayan sufrido demasiado, y que, yo no sepa, pero, si un día me tienen la confianza de decirme, yo siempre estaré con ellos, porque, yo… Los amo a todos…

Solo quedan 11 días más… Que otras cosas sabré sobre ellos…

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo!**

**Perdón si me atrase mucho en publicarlo…**

**Desde ahora, Miyu demostrara más sus sentimientos a los hermanos asahina… **

**¿Quién será el siguiente?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo **

**(Gracias por sus comentarios)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic: Conflictos por nuestra visita.**

**Ojala que les guste.**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para hacer una historia ficticia-) **

_Capitulo 6.- Desesperación. _

Miyu: -Ok! El siguiente será… SUBARU. Nos vemos luego chicos!-

(-Salimos de la casa-)

Miyu: -¿Y a donde me llevaras?-

Subaru: -Bueno… Pues…-

Miyu: -Aja…-

Subaru: -Emmm…- (Se pone nervioso)

Se tardaba demasiado en darme su respuesta, se notaba demasiado que no sabía a qué lugar llevarme, y por esa razón cada vez se ponía nervioso, decidí esperar su respuesta, pero cada vez tardaba mas y mas, y, como no soy una persona tolerante, me desespere.

Miyu: -OH VAMOS! SOLO DI CUALQUIER LUGAR Y YA-

Subaru: -AH! Bueno pues… En un momento más tendré un partido de basquetbol… No sé si quieras ir…-

Miyu: -HOMBRE! ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? vamos!-

Subaru: -O-Ok…-

Subaru y yo fuimos al partido, obviamente él estaría en los camerinos, así que me dio un asiento en donde pudiera ver el partido, antes de sentarme, el dijo:

Subaru: -Este partido será para ti, daré mi mayor esfuerzo-

Miyu: -Ok…-

Comenzó el partido, y, aunque debo de admitir que no me gusta ver ningún deporte ni de practicar ninguno, debo de admitir que Subaru jugaba bien (a mi parecer) Ya que, como dije, no sé nada de deportes…

Subaru metió una canasta y, debo de admitir que me emocione (Me emociono por cualquier cosa) que grite:

Miyu: -ESO SUBARU! LES PATIARA EL TRASERO A TODOS USTEDES-

Todas las personas me miraron, hasta subaru, que fingió que no me conocía…

Miyu: -Eto… Perdonen-

Señor extraño: -Señorita, guarde silencio-

Miyu: -Ya lo sé…-

El partido se ponía más y más intenso, y yo cada vez me emocionaba más.

Pero, paso algo inesperado, Subaru se lastimo el pie por haber apoyado mal el pie, así que tuvo que salir del partido, y, lamentablemente, su equipo perdió el partido.

Después del partido salí, y lo espere afuera.

Vi por lo lejos que venía de lejos, aunque batallando un poco por su pie lastimado claro…

Me acerque a él para ayudarlo.

Miyu: -Subaru, buen partido- (Sonreí)

Subaru: -…-

Miyu: -Lamentablemente perdieron, pero, diste tu mayor esfuerzo, y siento que si no te hubieras lastimado hubieran ganado, porque, eres un buen jugador, y, aunque no sé nada de deportes y nunca había visto uno en vivo, me emocione demasiado, bueno, tal vez te diste cuenta por que gritaba como desquiciada verdad… Pero, no te pongas triste, diste tu mayor esfuerzo, y eso me enorgullece-

Subaru: -¿E-En verdad?- (Se sonrojo)

Miyu: -En verdad-

En ese momento me abrazo.

Subaru: -Gracias Miyu, gracias por lo que dijiste, eso me animo demasiado, en verdad, solo quiero decirte que, me gustas, y que no te dejare a nadie más, porque, yo quiero que estés a mi lado…-

Me aleje de él.

Miyu: -Subaru… Como le eh dicho a los demás, no es mucha posibilidad de que los elija, pero, como les eh dicho, si yo no los elijo, no deben ponerse mal, porque, yo siempre estaré a su lado para apoyarlos-

Subaru se puso muy serio, y, sin darme cuenta, me dio un beso.

En ese momento me aleje rápidamente y le di una cachetada.

Miyu: -NO SEAS APROVECHA SUBARU, eso es muy molesto-

Subaru: -P-Perdóname…-

Miyu: -Es molesto que se aprovechen de la confianza de una persona, tu eres igual que él, eres igual a él-

Subaru: -¿De qué hablas?-

Miyu: -DE NADA!-

Me aleje poco a poco de Subaru, fue muy molesto que haya hecho.

Llegue a la casa y estuve en la sala.

En la sala vi a Ukyo.

Ukyo: -¿Tan rápido ya regresaste de la cita?-

Miyu: -Si-

Ukyo: -¿Estas bien?-

Miyu: -Si… Estoy bien…-

Ukyo: -…-

Miyu: -Nos vemos luego Ukyo-

Ukyo se quedo muy confundido, pero ya no quiso preguntarme nada más.

(Ahora le toca el rol a Subaru)

Trate de alcanzar a Miyu, pero con mi pie lastimado fue imposible, hasta tuve que tomar un taxi para llegar a casa.

Llegue a la sala y vi a Ukyo sentado, volteo hacia mí, y me miro muy enojado.

Ukyo: -¿Qué le hiciste a Miyu?-

Subaru: -¿Ya llego a la casa?-

Ukyo: -Responde a lo que te pregunte-

Subaru: -No le hice nada…-

Ukyo: -¿Y por qué regreso tan rápido y tan enojada?-

Subaru: -POR NADA-

Ignore a Ukyo y fui directamente a habitación de Miyu, pensé que lo primero que me preguntaría era que le había pasado a mi pie y como me había ido o ese tipo de cosas, pero, no fue así…

(Ahora le toca el rol a Miyu)

Vi que alguien toco a mi habitación.

Apenas la iba a abrir cuando escuche la voz de quien tocaba la puerta.

Subaru: -¿Miyu? ¿Estás aquí?-

Miyu: -¿Qué se te ofrece Subaru?-

Subaru: -Quería pedirte perdón… Fue muy descortés de mi parte, así que, como se que ya no me perdonaras, olvida todo lo que dije y de las conquistas, me retiro de esto, y, ojala, que con el tiempo, lleguemos a hacer buenos hermanos-

Vi que cada vez se alejaba de la puerta, abrí la puerta y lo tome del brazo.

Miyu: -NO TE RINDAS POR ESO, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ERES DEBIL-

Subaru: -¿Débil?-

Miyu: -¿SOLO POR ESO RENUNCIAS? Qué tontería, pensé que serias más fuerte-

Subaru: -…-

Miyu: -Si así lo quieres, está bien, has lo que quieras-

Regrese a mi habitación y cuando cerré la puerta, escuche algo:

Subaru: -ESTA BIEN, NO ME RENDIRE, NO PERDERE A LA PERSONA QUE AMO-

Yo solo sonreí por su respuesta, sabía que estaba decidido a conquistarme, y esa actitud me agradaba.

Solo quedan 10 días más…

¿Cómo será la otra conquista?… Lo espere con ansias…

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a una fan que hoy cumpleaños y le dedico este capítulo.**

**Lo que puse de Subaru no quiere decir que se quedara con él, solo que a Miyu le gusta la actitud de las personas que no se rinden.**

**Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo n.n**

**(Gracias por sus comentarios)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo del Fanfic:**

**Conflictos por nuestra visita.**

**Ojala que les guste!**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para hacer una historia ficticia-) **

_Capitulo 7.- Un día de compras._

Miyu: -El siguiente es… Louis! Nos vemos luego-

Apenas iba a salir de la casa cuando Louis me detuvo.

Louis: -¿Saldrás así?-

Miyu: -Si… ¿Por qué?-

Louis: -Bueno pues… Eres una chica y ni siquiera estas bien arreglada…-

(Tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis negros, una playera roja con un chaleco, una cola de caballo y si maquillaje)

Miyu: -Pero así siempre me visto-

Louis: -Lo sé, pero me gustaría que te vieras más linda, ¿Te importaría si te arreglo?-

Miyu: -¿Arreglarme?-

Louis: -Que no lo sabes, soy estilista…-

Miyu: -¿Enserio? Vaya, no lo sabía…- (Risa)

Louis: (Como no se dio cuenta que era estilista…)

Miyu: -Pues como quieras-

Louis: -Ok!-

Louis empezó arreglarme, primero me maquillo, aunque muy sencillo porque le dije que no quería maquillaje exagerado… Soltó mi cola de caballo y plancho mi cabello, después, dijo que tendría que cambiarme de ropa… Pero… No encontró ninguna que le haya gustado, toda mi ropa eran pantalones, camisas, tenis y ya…

Louis: -No tienes ninguna falda o vestido… O por lo menos una camisa linda…-

Miyu: -No soy de esas chicas que usan demasiada ropa linda…-

Louis: -Vaya… Tendré que comprarte ropa…-

Miyu: -¿COMPRARME ROPA? No es necesario-

Louis: -…-

Miyu: -…-

Louis: -…-

Miyu: -Ok tu ganas…-

Louis sonrio y fuimos a muchas tiendas, Louis elegía ropa colorida, pero ami se me hacia horrible…

Louis: -¿Qué te parece esta camisa morado con blanco, con una falda negra?-

Miyu: -Mmmm…-

Siempre me daba muchos cambios pero ninguno me gustaba, como dije, no soy de esas chicas que le gusta mucha la ropa, a mí lo que me importa es que si estoy cómoda estoy bien…

Louis: -Miyu, por favor elige un cambio cualquiera, ya llevamos 3hrs aquí y no te gusta nada…-

Miyu: -Mmmm… Bueno, elijo la camisa morada con blanco con la falda negra-

Louis: (¿ENSERIO? FUE LO PRIMERO QUE LE ENSEÑE)

Louis: -Ok… Compraremos eso y después vamos a comprarte zapatos…-

Vi que se fue muy enojado, pero, como ellos saben, yo siempre seré mala con ellos, ciento que si no los trato mal no los quiero… (Que buena forma de quererlos)

Fuimos a la zapatería y Louis me eligió muchos pares, elegí los negros, ya no quise desesperar a Louis…

Miyu: -Oh! Que tarde es… ya son las 8…-

Louis: -Eh! ¿Tan tarde?-

Miyu: -Si, asi que, si vamos a ir a un lugar tenemos que llegar pronto…-

Louis: -Ok… Vamos-

Louis me llevo a un parque en donde íbamos a dar un paseo en bote, dijo Louis que sería la primera vez que se subía en uno, y también sería mi primera vez, siento que eligió un buen lugar para una cita.

Louis inicio con la plática.

Louis: -Me gustaría contarte algo…-

Miyu: -Si, dime-

Louis: -Yo soy adoptado, no tengo lazos de sangre con mis hermanos-

Miyu: -¿Adoptado?- (Me sorprendió demasiado eso)

Louis: -Si, los únicos que lo saben son mis hermanos mayores, a partir de Subaru no saben que soy adoptado-

Miyu: -Vaya… Qué suerte ser hermano de tantos hermanos sexys…-

Louis: -EH!-

Miyu: -Eto… Olvida lo que dije…-

Louis: -Bueno, poniendo eso a un lado, fue buena suerte ya que obtuve a una familia muy grande, y que es muy buena conmigo-

Miyu: -Vaya… -

Louis: -Me alegra demasiado que te enteres de esto, siento que así me conoces mas, y, eso me pone feliz, porque siento que me comprendes.-

Miyu: (En verdad no porque no soy adoptada pero fingiré que si lo entiendo)

Louis: -Me gustaría que siempre estés a mi lado, eres muy linda-

Tomo mi mano

Louis: -Me gustas-

Se acerco demasiado ami, yo retrocedía poco a poco, hasta que llegue el limite, y antes de que me besara me moví, y eso hiso que Louis cayera al lago.

Miyu: -LOUIS!-

Lo ayude para que se subiera de nuevo al bote

Miyu: (Risa) -No debiste haber hecho eso-

Louis: -…-

Miyu: -Perdóname, pero, como eh explicado miles de veces, no deben de confiarse en que en el momento de la cita los elegiré, deben de esperar a que pasen todas las citas para yo decir a quien decido, y que, si no los elijo, no deberían de ponerse mal ya que siempre estare a su lado para apoyarlos en cualquier cosa- (Sonrei)

Louis: -Ya veo…-

Miyu: -Creo que es mejor ya regresar a casa, está empezando a oscurecer y después empezara a hacer viento, y después puede que te enfermes-

(Después le di un beso en la mejilla)

Louis: -Esta bien…-

Regresamos a casa.

Todos los hermanos estaban en la sala esperándonos.

Wataru: -¿Por qué estas mojado Louis?-

Miyu: -Por aprovechado…-

Todos: -EH!-

Miyu: -Quiso besarme, pero, con mis reflejos sobrenaturales pude esquivarlo y por eso se cayó del bote-

Todos: - ¿BESARTE? ¿REFLEJOS SOBRENATURALES? ¿BOTE?-

Miyu: -Si, fuimos a un paseo en bote…-

Todos: -AH!-

Natsume: -Miyu ¿Por qué usas esa ropa? ¿No tenias una diferente cuando saliste con Louis?-

Miyu: -Así es! Pero querido Louis no le gusta mi estilo de la moda y me obligo a comprarme esta ropa-

Louis: (Porque siempre exagera en todo…)

Miyu: -Pero como yo no la pague, pues ya que-

Todos observaron a Louis con enojo.

Miyu: -Bueno pues… Yo iré descansar, mientras espero la cena-

Ukyo: -Ya casi esta la cena-

Miyu: -Ok, esperare en mi habitación-

Mientras iba a camino a mi habitación, empecé a escuchar ruidos muy fuertes.

-COMO TE ATREVISTE HACER ESO- -COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE QUE TIENE MAL ESTILO DE LA MODA, ES CRUEL- -PENSE QUE NO LLEGARIAS A ESOS EXTREMOS-

Miyu: -Vaya… Si supieran que exagere en todo... Bueno, podrá arreglárselo solo… Lo que me sorprende es que sea adoptado, es bueno sabes más cosas de mis queridos hermanos…

¿Cómo será la siguiente cita?-

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo.**

**Ojala que les haya gustado!**

**¿Quién será el siguiente?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**(Gracias por sus comentarios)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de:**

**Conflictos por nuestra visita.**

**Ojala que les guste.**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para hacer una historia ficticia-)**

_Capitulo 8: Engaños._

Miyu: -Ok! Otro día más de conquista, y el afortunado de salir hoy es… HIKARU!-

Hikaru: -Vaya! Por fin llego mi oportunidad-

Todos: -Que horrible…-

Hikaru: -Vamos quería Miyu, salgamos de este lugar en donde hay pura amargura y envidia-

Miyu: -Ok…-

Hikaru y yo salimos de la casa.

Miyu: -Y… ¿A dónde iremos?-

Hikaru: -Bueno… Como no esperaba que me tocara hoy, no sé a dónde iremos-

Miyu: -Les eh dicho que siempre estén preparados en la cita…-

Hikaru: -Lo sé, pero eh estado ocupado con… Algunas cosas…-

Miyu: -¿Algunas cosas?-

Hikaru: -Si… Trabajo…-

Hikaru volteaba a los lados y siempre decía algo para cambiar la conversación, pero, yo en verdad quería saber que era "ALGUNAS COSAS Y TRABAJO".

Miyu: -Una pregunta Hikaru…-

Hikaru: -¿Qué cosa?-

Miyu: -¿Por qué te vistes de mujer?-

Hikaru: -Ya te dije, trabajo-

Miyu: -¿Y qué tipo de "trabajo" es?-

Hikaru: -Creo que ya has hecho demasiadas preguntas no…-

Miyu: -Eso es cierto… Pero tú me conoces, yo siempre quiero saber de todos, sería malo que no supiera nada de nadie y más si seré su novia de algunos de ellos-

Hikaru: -Es cierto… Pero hay cosas que no se deben de saber-

Miyu: -Ok…-

Hikaru sonrió.

Miyu: -¿Te puedo decir algo?-

Hikaru: -Por supuesto ¿Qué cosa?-

Miyu: -Te ves muy guapo de traje- (Puse una mirada coqueta)

Hikaru: -Ah!- (¿Por qué me habla dicho eso?)

Hikaru: -Gracias…-

Miyu: -De nada- (sonreí coquetamente)

Hikaru: -Me gustaría saber algo Miyu-

Miyu: (Vaya… Ahora las preguntas serán para mí) -¿Qué cosa?-

Hikaru: -Si mis hermanos no aguantaran mas tu respuesta… ¿A quién elegirías en este momento?-

Miyu: -Bueno… Pues es algo difícil de responder, ya que, aunque lleve un tiempo con ustedes, siento que no los conozco demasiado, y, si elijo así nada más, puede que cometa un error-

Hikaru: -Buena respuesta, pero, si uno de mis hermanos no estaría de acuerdo en que elegirás a otro en lugar de él ¿Qué harías?-

Miyu: -Solo lo ignoraría-

Hikaru: -¿Ignorarías?-

Miyu: -Si, porque debería de elegir a él solo por lastima… No me gustaría repetir lo que me ocurrió-

Hikaru: -¿Qué te ocurrió?-

Miyu: (Suspire) –Solo diré… Que fue un error haber elegido el hermano de mi mejor amiga por lastima-

Hikaru: -Y… ¿Qué ocurrió cuando salías con él?-

Miyu: -Fue horrible… Ya que le hice el favor, y cuando apenas empecé a sentir sentimientos por él, me haya engañado- (Lo dije en tono molesto)

Hikaru: -Tu me recuerdas a alguien, no de la misma situación, pero el final de su relación fue la misma que la tuya-

Miyu: -¿Y esa persona la conozco?-

Hikaru: -Si-

Miyu: -¿Y quién es?-

Hikaru: -Solo te diré, que es uno de mis hermanos, pero, cuando te toque salir con él, te contara mejor las cosas, y es cuando en verdad comprenderás a mis hermanos-

No me imaginaba que uno de ellos haya sido engañado, parece que además de Iori, sufrió algo con una de sus novias, aunque, obviamente lo de Iori fue algo terrible ya que no la perdió por alguna razón de conflicto o algo parecido…

Miyu: -Vaya… Si que ustedes tienen diferentes cosas que deberían de contarme-

Hikaru: -Como dije, algunas cosas no se deben de contar… Pero… Algunas cosas que tu quieres saber solo tienes que darle tiempo…-

Miyu: -Ya veo-

Hikaru: -Llegamos-

Miyu: -¿Llegamos? ¿A dónde?-

Hikaru: -Al lugar de nuestra cita-

Miyu: -Pero dijiste que no tenias ningún lugar apartado!-

Hikaru: -Mentí… Solo quería preguntarte cosas para haber como contestabas y como te comportabas, y, descubrí que esa actitud que tienes me encanta-

Miyu: (Hijo de su…) –Ya veo…- (Aunque debo de admitir, que su estrategia fue buena)

Miyu: -Pero… Es un hotel-

Hikaru: -Así es! Nuestra cita será en un hotel-

Miyu: -¿Y porque un hotel?-

Hikaru: -Para así estar solos sin que nadie nos interrumpe o vea-

Miyu: -Creo que es mala idea…-

Hikaru: -No en verdad no, es muy buena idea, ya lo sabrás-

Miyu: -Ok…-

Me senté para esperar a Hikaru… No me esperaba en que es lo que iba a hacer… Pero… Yo si sabía que es lo que haría.

Hikaru: -Vamos Miyu-chan, vamos a nuestra habitación-

Miyu: -Ok!-

Llegamos a la habitación, era muy elegante, y se nota que Hikaru pago demasiado para esta habitación.

Cuando entre a la habitación, me distraje por un momento, y escuche un sonido extraño, ese sonido era como si una persona cerraba la puerta con llave, y, así era, Hikaru había cerrado la llave para que no escapara…

Hikaru: -Ahora…-

Me puso contra la pared y tomo mis manos, se acerco demasiado a mí.

Hikaru: -Esto es lo que decía…-

Miyu: -Vaya! Me has sorprendido Hikaru, en verdad, y, está bien, seguiré tu juego-

Hikaru: -¿ENSERIO? (Pensé que me rechazaría, parece que no ocurrirá lo que tenía planeado)

Miyu: (Me di cuenta que había arruinado el plan de Hikaru, ahora, yo hare mi plan)

Hikaru: (Bueno, aunque me haya rechazo, me aprovechare)

Hikaru: -Tu ropa es demasiado linda, lastima… Tendré que quitártela…-

Miyu: -…-

Hikaru se empezó a acercar más y más hacia mí, hasta que llego a mis labios y me dio un beso que, alavez era delicado, se volvió apasionad, era diferente al del beso de Subaru.

En ese momento, Hikaru dio un pequeño quejido de dolor, le había mordido el labio muy fuerte…

Hikaru: -¿Por qué HICISTE ESO?-

Miyu: -¿Acaso no te gusto mi beso?- (Sonreí)

Hikaru: -Vaya, así que así será…-

Me tomo de la cadera y me beso de nuevo, Lo que no se dio cuenta, es que había tomado las llaves de la habitación.

Hikaru se separo de mí…

Hikaru: -Sabias, que sería más divertido aun si vamos a la cama-

Me acerque a su oído para susurrarle…

Miyu: -No, no sería divertido, sería muy aburrido para mi, así que, no, y adiós-

Me aleje de Hikaru con una sonrisa.

Hikaru: -Pero no podrás salir sin la llave-

Miyu: -¿Cuál llave? Esta que está en mi mano-

Hikaru puso una mirada de sorpresa.

Abri la puerta y lo encerré en la habitación. Después se escucharon sonidos de golpes en la puerta.

Hikaru: -MIYU, ABRE LA PUERTA!-

Miyu: -No, otro día será, adiós Hikaru-

Mientras me iba empecé a reírme sarcásticamente, aunque, me dio un poco de lastima haberlo déjalo así, con ganas, y no haberle correspondido, pero, veamos el lado gracioso, vi en su rostro esa mirada que quería ver, ahora, a comer un helado.

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo!**

**Ojala que les haya gustado!**

**¿Quién será el siguiente?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**(-Mientras tanto con Hikaru encerrado en la habitación-)**

**Persona del servicio: -Señor, ¿Se ha quedado encerrado?-**

**Hikaru: -¿Y usted, que cree?-**

**Persona del servicio: -Pues que… Si-**

**Hikaru: -Y QUE ESPERA PARA ABRIR LA PUERTA!-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic: **

**Conflictos por nuestra visita.**

**Ojala que les guste.**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia-)**

_Capitulo 9.- Ayuda._

Miyu: -Ok! El afortunado del día de hoy es… YUUSUKE!

Yuusuke se levanta muy animado

Yuusuke: -SI! SI! POR FIN ME TOCO –

Miyu: (Vaya… Se ve muy emocionado)

Natsume: -Pero primero a la escuela-

Yuusuke: -¿No puedo faltar hoy?-

Ukyo: -No-

Yuusuke: -Pero!-

Ukyo: -No-

Todos se empezaron a reír de Yuusuke.

Miyu: -No te preocupes Yuusuke, cuando salgas de la escuela saldremos, ¿vale?- (Sonreí)

Yuusuke: (Se puso nervioso) –Eh! CLARO! Por favor espera hasta que vuelva-

Y después se fue corriendo a la escuela.

Azusa: -Ojala que le vaya bien en su examen-

Tsubaki: -Si no se quedara a clases de recuperación-

Kaname: -Como siempre le sucede-

Miyu: -¿Acaso no es bueno en la escuela?-

Todos se empezaron a reír.

Miyu: (Vaya nunca pensé que Yuusuke fuera tan malo en la escuela)

Miyu: -Bueno, aunque ustedes dicen que sea malo en la escuela, yo tengo esperanza de que le irá bien en su examen-

Todos: -Eh-

Miyu: -Aunque ustedes dicen eso, no deberían de burlarse, ya que, él hace su mayor esfuerzo-

Todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de sorpresa

Miyu: -Pensaron que yo también me burlaría de él ¿No es así? pero, están equivocados, aunque yo era muy buena en clase, debo de admitir que una que otra vez me iba mal, por eso lo entiendo.

Miyu: -Si regresa Yuusuke, avísenme por favor-

Me fui de la habitación, deje con la boca abierta a todos por lo que dije.

Estuve esperando por mucho tiempo en mi habitación, hasta que después de esperar, recibí un mensaje de Yuusuke.

Miyu: (¿Cómo diablos consiguió mi número si ni siquiera se lo di?)

Es cuando recordé que un día habían tomado mi celular y como desquiciados anotaron mi número de celular

(MENSAJE DE YUUSUKE)

-Miyu, discúlpame, pero reprobé el examen y debo quedarme a clases de recuperación-

Miyu: (¿ENSERIO? TODO EL DISCURSO QUE DIJE PARA QUE AL ULTIMO SALIERA QUE LE FUE MUY MAL EN EL EXAMEN… SERE LA BURLA DE TODOS…)

En ese momento, pensé:

Miyu: (¿Y porque no voy a la escuela para ayudarlo?)

Me sentí muy bien por lo que pensé, así haría ver a todos que además de tener ese carácter horrible, tengo un lindo y bello lado amable.

(MENSAJE DE MIYU)

-Yuusuke, iré a tu escuela para ayudarte, llegare en unos minutos-

(Ahora le toca el rol a Yuusuke)

Yuusuke: (Ah! Un mensaje de Miyu)

Empece a leer el mensaje y no podía creerlo, Ella vendría aquí… Para ayudarme!

Yuusuke: -ME AMA! LO SE!-

Una chica que pasaba por el salón le llamo mucho la atención lo que dije.

Ema: -¿De qué hablas Asahina-kun?-

Yuusuke: -Eh! De nada- (Me avergoncé)

Antes de que llegara a nuestras vidas Miyu, esa chica es la que, desde un principio, me gustaba, pero, esos sentimientos se borraron cuando llego Miyu.

Ema: -Parece que Asahina-kun está muy feliz, aunque este en clases de recuperación-

Yuusuke: -SI, es que recibí un mensaje que hiso que me animara mucho-

Ema: -Ya veo ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-

Yuusuke: -No es necesario-

(Ahora le toca el rol a Miyu)

Miyu: -Por fin, ya llegue- (Suspiro) –Y yo que dije que no volvería a pisar una escuela-

Entre y pregunte en que salón estaba Yuusuke, al principio no me querían decir, ya que había dicho que era pariente de él, pero ellos nunca habían escuchado de otro pariente de él, pero con mis poderes de seducción y mi mirada convencedora, logre que me dijera.

Miyu: -Oh vamos! Dígame por favor-

Persona: -No puedo decirle…-

Miyu: -Que tal, que este dinero va a su bolsillo, y por accidente me dijo en que salón estaba-

Me miro por un tiempo, pero acepto el trato.

Miyu: (Como siempre, consigo lo que quiero)

Llegue al salón en donde esta Yuusuke, pero, vi que una persona estaba a su lado.

Miyu: -¿Quién esta alado de Yuusuke?-

Es cuando me di cuenta que era la misma chica con la que por accidente intercambiamos de papeles.

Miyu: -No me digas que ella…-

(Le toca el rol a Ema)

Escuche una voz que venía del pasillo. Voltee rápidamente pero no había nadie.

Ema: -Asahina-kun ¿No escuchaste una voz en el pasillo?-

Yuusuke: -Ahora que lo dices, yo también escuche otra voz. DEBE SER MIYU-

Ema: -¿Miyu?-

Yuusuke: -Ah! No te había dicho (Bueno no le te eh dicho nada porque casi ni platicamos) Vino una visita a mi casa, y decidió venir para ayudarme-

Ema: -Ah! Eso me parece bien, podría aprovechar para saludarla (Sonreí)

Yuusuke: -Eh… Si…-

(Ahora le toca el rol Miyu)

Miyu: (Yo y diciendo las cosas en voz alta cuando no debo)

Escuche que Yuusuke decía que vería si estaba yo ahí, y que la chica dijo que lo acompañaría, lo que único que se me ocurrió fue correr, correr como si no hubiera un mañana, y alejarme lo más posible de ahí, después de que corrí demasiado (Hasta la esquina) Decidí mandarle un mensaje a Yuusuke.

(Ahora le toca el rol Yuusuke)

Empezó a sonar mi celular, y era un mensaje de Miyu.

(MENSAJE DE MIYU)

-NO SEAS IDIOTA, DILE QUE SE VAYA, NO QUIERO QUE ME VEA-

Yuusuke: -¿EH?- (¿Porque me escribió esto?)

Ema: -Pasa algo Asahina-kun-

Yuusuke: -Ah… Nada! Hinata-chan, ¿no tienes otras cosas que hacer? Siento que no es necesario que te quedes aquí- (Ojala no piense mal de mí por haberle dicho eso)

Ema: -Ahora que lo dices, tengo una cosa pendiente que hacer, que bueno que dijiste eso, y ok, nos vemos Asahina-kun, adiós-

Yuusuke: -A-adiós-

(Ahora le toca el rol a Miyu)

La chica se fue (Suspiro) Que alivio que no me vio. Me acerque con Yuusuke.

Miyu: (Le da un golpe a Yuusuke en la cabeza) -PARA LA OTRA DI QUE TIENES A OTRA PERSONA QUE TE AYUDE-

Yuusuke: -OYE! No sabía que vendrías! Aparte, le dije que se fuera, porque… Quería que tú me ayudaras, aunque no hayamos podido ir a la cita, por lo menos te tendría a mi lado para que me ayudaras, aunque, es algo vergonzoso de mi parte-

Miyu: (Suspiro) –Yuusuke (Le tomo el hombro) No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí para ayudarte- (Sonrei)

Yuusuke se sonrojo, después de eso le di un beso en la mejilla y después empezamos a estudiar.

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo!**

**Ojala que les haya gustado!**

**¿Quién será el siguiente?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**(MIENTRAS TANTO YUUSUKE Y MIYU)**

**Miyu: -POR EL AMOR DE DIOS YUUSUKE, YA TE EXPLIQUE 4 VECES ESO Y TODAVIA NO ENTIENDES!-**

**Yuusuke: -Perdóname pero no soy bueno en esto- **

**Miyu: -PERO HASTA UN NIÑO DE PRIMARIA SABRIA CONTESTAR ESTO-**

**Yuusuke: -No deberías ser tan cruel- (Sale corriendo del salón)**

**Miyu: -Oh dios… (Suspiro) Tenían razón los demás, es terrible- **

**Empieza a seguirlo. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:**

**Conflictos por nuestra visita.**

**Ojala que les guste.**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para hacer una historia ficticia-)**

_Capitulo 10.- Alegría. _

Miyu: -Ok! El siguiente afortunado es… WATARU!-

Wataru: -YEI! ME TOCO A MI! ESTOY MUY FELIZ, SALDRE CON MIYU, YEI!-

Miyu: (Es muy alegre, aunque odio a las personas que son muy alegres, es un niño, y a los niños se alegran por todo) –Oww… Qué lindo-

Todos: -EH! LINDO-

Miyu: (Rayos, vieron mi lado tierno) –Bueno… Me agrada que este feliz- (Voltee hacia un lado)

Todos me sonrieron.

Miyu: -Bueno Wataru, vamos a divertimos!-

Wataru: -SIP!- (Corrió hacia mí y me abrazo)

Masaomi: -Cuida muy bien, se distrae muy rápido y se pierde muy rápido-

Miyu: -Por supuesto, no te preocupes-

Wataru: -Ya no me pierdo, soy un hombre y los hombres no se pierden, además, yo debería de cuidarla porque ya soy grande y los hombres deben de proteger a las mujeres-

Miyu: -Ok Wataru- (Tome su mano) –Cuida de mi- (Sonreí)

Todos: -Owww… Que lindos-

Pero yo sabía que eso no pensaban ellos, obviamente pensaban:

-Maldito niño aprovechado- -Como me gustaría ser el- -Niño tramposo- -Mocoso hablador-

Wataru: -POR SUPUESTO MIYU-

Wataru y yo salimos a la casa.

Miyu: -¿Y a donde quieres ir?-

Wataru: -AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES-

Miyu: (Sabia que diría eso) –Esta bien Wataru-kun, vamos-

Le tome la mano para no perderlo y fuimos al parque.

Wataru: -YEI! YA LLEGAMOS- (Salió corriendo a la entrada)

Miyu: -NO CORRAS WATARU-

No quería que corriera, me da demasiado flojera correr.

Wataru: -VAMOS MIYU, RAPIDO! RAPIDO!-

Miyu: (Ese niño tiene demasiado energía y eso hace sentirme como una anciana)

Miyu: -¿A qué juego quieres entrar primero?-

Wataru: -A la casa del terror-

Miyu: -¿Seguro? Siento que no es conveniente-

Wataru: -PERO YO QUIERO ENTRAR- (Puchero)

Miyu: -Ok… Entremos-

Nos subimos al carrito para poder entrar a la casa.

Wataru: -Si tienes miedo puedes tomar mi mano, ya como soy un hombre sabré complacerte-

Miyu: -¿Complacerme?-

Wataru: -Sip! Me enseño Kaname-nii-

Miyu: (Con razón) –Ok Wataru-

Empezó el juego, y en lugar de darme miedo, me dio mucha risa por los disfraces malísimos de los monstruos que salían, aunque eso no puedo decir de Wataru, que aunque viera una mano se asustaba, en lugar de yo tomarle la mano a él, Wataru tomo mi mano por tanto terror.

Se acabo el juego y Wataru dijo:

Wataru: -Miyu…-

Miyu: -Si Wataru-

Wataru: -Me eh mojado-

Miyu: -¿Mojado?-

Es cuando me di cuenta que Wataru por tanto terror se hiso del baño, aunque, a mí se me hiso extraño ya que era un niño grande…

Miyu: -Vayamos al baño y yo te traeré algo para que te seques, pero ahora, no te levantes porque la gente te vera, yo te cargare-

Wataru: -¿Harías es por mi?-

Miyu: -¿Y porque no lo haría?-

Wataru: -Te quiero mucho Miyu- (Me abrazo)

Miyu: -Yo igual-

Cargue a Wataru al baño, aunque debo de admitir que estaba pesado y apenas si puede llevarlo al baño, le di una toalla y él se seco.

Dure un buen rato esperando y por fin salió.

Wataru: -Listo!-

Miyu: -Ok, ¿Ahora a donde vamos?-

Wataru: -Mmmm…. A LA MONTAÑA RUSA-

Miyu: -¿MONTAÑA RUSA?-

Admito que le tengo mucho terror a las alturas y más a las montañas rusas ya que dan muchas vueltas y van muy rápido, y no me gustaría terminar igual que Wataru.

Miyu: -Eh… Ok…-

Subimos al juego y tome el asiento lo mas que pude ya que sentí que me iba a caer.

(Ahora toma el rol de uno de los hermanos)

Hermano: -Parece que le tiene miedo a las alturas-

Hermano: -Yo también pienso lo mismo-

(Ahora le toca el rol Miyu)

Empezo el juego y cada vez que subíamos, tenía más y más miedo. Volteaba a los lados, y entre la gente, vi caras familiares, trataba de mirar más para haber si los reconocía…

Hasta que por fin, supe quienes eran, era Masaomi, Hikaru, Natsume, Ukyo, Kaname y Fuuto.

Miyu: -Esos malditos, ¿Por qué me nos están siguiendo?-

Wataru: -¿Pasa algo Miyu?-

Miyu: -Nada Wataru, no pasa nad….-

Voltee hacia el frente y vi que ya íbamos a dar la bajada.

Mis ojos se abrieron por el terror que tenía en ese momento. Empecé a gritar como desquiciada y cerré los ojos.

(Ahora le toca el rol a los hermanos)

Fuuto: -Hay pobrecita, le da miedito las alturas- (Empieza a reír)

Masaomi: -Cállate que tú estabas igual-

Hikaru: -Es cierto, recuerdo que una vez lloraste en todo el tramo del juego diciendo que querías bajar-

Natsume: -Y no parabas de gritar-

Kaname: -Se escuchaban más tus gritos que el de los demás-

Ukyo: -Es cierto, así que cállate, o si no veremos el video que grabamos y nos reiremos de ti-

Fuuto: -YA BASTA, YA ENTENDI-

Ukyo: -Y pasando esto a un lado, ¿Por qué lo seguimos?-

Masaomi: -Quería ver si cuidaba bien a Wataru-

Hikaru: -¿Solo eso?-

Masaomi: (Se puso nervioso) –Si…-

(Ahora le toca el rol a Miyu)

Sentía que cada vez íbamos más y más rápido, no paraba de gritar hasta que por algo ya no se escucharon más mis gritos, era Wataru que me había dado un beso en mis labios.

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos, y vi a Wataru besándome con los ojos cerrados, obviamente se notaba que no sabía besar ya que no hacía nada. Me aleje rápidamente de él.

Miyu: -WATARU! ¿PORQUE DIABLOS HICISTE ESTO?-

(Ahora les toca el rol a los hermanos)

Todos: -WATARU BESO A MIYU! MALDITO MOCOSO APROVECHADO-

(Ahora le toca el rol a Miyu)

Wataru: -Lo hice para que no tuvieras miedo, eso hace un hombre para hacer que las chicas ya no tengan miedo, besarlas-

Miyu: -Eh… No siempre se hace eso… Pero supongo que, gracias…-

Termino el juego y Salí enseguida a sacar todo lo que tenia adentro en la basura.

Wataru: -¿Estás bien Miyu?-

Miyu: -Si… Estoy bien…-

Wataru y yo entramos a muchos juegos y viendo los puestos.

Wataru: -Gracias Miyu por haberme traído, ninguno de mis hermanos había podido traerme porque estaban ocupados o porque no querían llevarme-

Miyu: -Pues que malos hermanos, deberían de salir todos juntos y divertirse todos-

Wataru: -Es lo mismo que digo-

Miyu: (Sonreí) –Y gracias a ti por hacer que me haya divertido, eres maravilloso-

Le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

(Ahora le toca el rol a los hermanos)

Hikaru: -Que linda es ella-

Kaname: -Aunque siempre saca su peor carácter que tiene, pero, en su interior tiene una linda actitud-

Ukyo: -Creo que ya no es necesario estar más aquí-

Masaomi: -Lo mismo digo, vámonos antes de ellos regresen a casa y vean que los hemos seguido-

(Ahora le toca el rol a Miyu)

Miyu: -¿Quieres hacer otra cosa Wataru?-

Wataru: -Si, demos más vueltas!-

Miyu: -Esta bien-

Y pasamos toda la tarde en el parque, aunque sea el menor de todos, tiene un lindo carácter y es muy lindo, lástima que no es de mi edad si no lo hubiera elegido en ese momento.

¿Otro hermano tendrá esa misma actitud que tiene Wataru?

Ojala que sí.

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo.**

**Ojala que les haya gustado.**

**¿Quién será el siguiente?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**(MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARQUE CON WATARU)**

**Miyu: -¿Quieres un algodón de azúcar?-**

**Miyu: -¿Wataru?-**

…

**Miyu: -¿WATARU DONDE ESTAS?**

**Oh dios lo eh perdido.**

**-Sale corriendo como desquiciada-**

**Miyu: -WATARU!-**

**Iori: -Aquí esta Wataru- **

**Wataru: -Perdón Miyu, pero es que vi a Iori y fui a saludarlo-**

**Miyu: -…-**

**Wataru: -¿Pasa algo?-**

**Miyu: -Desde cuando has estado aquí, no te vi con los demás- **

**Iori: -Yo estaba en otra parte, ellos no sabían que yo había ido-**

**Miyu: -Ósea que tú eras el que hiso ese ruido extraño cuando nos habíamos sentado a descansar-**

**Iori: -Si, siempre los eh estado observando… Siempre…-**

**Miyu: -…- **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:**

**Conflictos por nuestra visita.**

**Ojala que les guste.**

_Capitulo 11.-Ayuda._

Miyu: Ok! Ahora el afortunado del día de hoy es: AZUSA!

Tsubaki: -¿Qué? ¿Azusa?-

Miyu: -Sep, Azusa-

Tsubaki: (Susurra al oído a Azusa) –Oye Azusa, que tal si me dejas este día y yo te doy el mío cuando me toque-

Azusa: -No-

Tsubaki: -PERO…-

Azusa: -No-

Tsubaki: (Azusa-nii es tan malo)

Miyu. –No perdamos mas tiempo, vamos Azusa-

Azusa -Ok-

Cuando apenas se estaba levantando Azusa del sillón, vi que tambaleaba un poco, me le quede viendo por un tiempo, pero después Azusa tuvo un desmayo repentino que hiso que toda la familia se levantara de sorpresa y llegaran a su lado para ayudarlo.

Masaomi: -AZUSA-

Wataru: -¿Qué le ha pasado a Azusa-nii?-

Iori: -No le pasa nada a Azusa-nii, solo que repentinamente se quedo dormido, ya que no pudo dormir bien anoche, eso es todo-

Wataru: -¿Enserio?-

Iori: -Si, así que dejemos descansar a Azusa-nii, vayamos a tu habitación para jugar un rato ¿Si?-

Wataru: -Ok…- (Lo dijo con un poco de desconfianza)

Fuuto: -Yo los acompaño-

Hikaru: -Yo igual-

Yo no sabía qué hacer, no me esperaba que Azusa se desmayara, solo me quede de pie, observando a todos con cara de preocupación, hasta que Tsubaki me vio y se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo.

Tsubaki: -Que malo fui con Azusa al decirle eso, no soy buen hermano para él, y ahora, el está en esta situación y no sé cómo ayudarlo-

Miyu. –No fue tu culpa Tsubaki, Azusa se desmayo por otra razón que todavía no sabemos, pero no debes de preocuparte, todo estará bien- (Sonríe)

Tsubaki lloraba en mis brazos, y yo solo le correspondía el abrazo, ya que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, nunca eh sido una persona que consuele o que ayude en los problemas de los demas, casi siempre, no me importaba, sonara egoísta, pero desde siempre eh sido así.

En ese mismo instante, llamaron a una ambulancia y se llevaron a Azusa a hospital.

Acompañaron a Azusa al hospital, Ukyo, Masaomi, Kaname, y Natsume.

Me quede sola con Tsubaki en la sala mientras que los demás entretenían a Wataru para que no se preocupara.

Tsubaki: -No puedo creerlo, porque le pasó esto a Azusa…-

Miyu. –Son cosas que pasan que una persona no puede evitar, por eso, siempre tenemos que estarnos cuidado para evitar este tipo de situaciones-

Tsubaki: -¿Porque lo dices?-

Miyu: -Bueno… Desde hace dos días, eh visto a Azusa algo cansado, supongo que por su trabajo-

Tsubaki: -¿Enserio?-

Miyu: -Bueno yo lo veía así-

Tsubaki: -No… Me había dado cuenta, soy un mal hermano para el-

Miyu: -No es así-

Tsubaki: -Si no fuera mal hermano, me había dado cuenta que se estaba sintiendo mal y debí de cuidarlo-

Miyu: -...-

Ya no sabía que decirle, el estaba completamente seguro que era por su culpa, así que mi única opción de poder ayudarlo era decirle que si salía conmigo en lugar de Azusa, aunque, puede que obtenga una respuesta de que:

-COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIR ESO CUANDO AZUSA ESTA MAL-

Pero tenía que arriesgarme.

Miyu: -¿Qué tal, si salimos a un lugar para distraernos? Ya que, Azusa no está disponible y tú querías que te tocara hoy-

Tsubaki: -…-

Miyu: -…-

Tsubaki: -Esta bien-

Miyu: -Ok! Vayamos a dar una vuelta, y aprovechamos para darle un regalo a Azusa cuando ya esté bien-

Tsubaki: -Ok-

Sabía que con esto no lo animaría del todo, pero sería la única opción para que ya no esté en esa situación.

Fuimos a un centro comercial para ver que le podríamos dar a Azusa.

Miyu: -¿Y qué le gusta Azusa?-

Tsubaki: -Mmm… A él le gusta mucho los mangas-

Miyu: -Oh! ¿Enserio? A mí también me encantan los mangas, bueno, aunque eh leído pocos, me han gustado demasiado-

Tsubaki: -Aja-

Miyu: -Mmm-

Empezamos a caminar por el centro comercial, en esos momentos, y trataba de pensar que podría hacer por Tsubaki.

Nunca me da lástima nada ni me conmueve nada, pero, sentía que ese momento, el me necesitaba, y yo debía de ayudarlo.

Miyu: -¿Qué tal si compramos helado?-

Tsubaki: -Como quieras-

Tome del hombro a Tsubaki e hice que se detuviera.

Miyu: -Oye Tsubaki, sabias que es molesto que hagas eso, trato de ayudarte y tu me tratas con esa actitud, es molesta sabes-

Tsubaki: -Yo…-

Miyu: -Se que no es fácil afrontar esto, pero deberías de saber que las personas que te quieren y que se preocupan por ti, haces que se sientan mal por no hacer algo al respecto-

Tsubaki: -Tu… ¿Me quieres?-

Miyu: -Por supuesto, quiero a todos-

Tsubaki: -…-

Miyu: -En realidad… YO AMO A TODOS…-

Miyu: (Oh dios, ¿Por qué dije eso?)

Tsubaki tomo mi mano y me llevo a un parque cercano del centro comercial, ya estaba todo oscuro y empecé a tener demasiado frio, no sabía a qué lugar me llevaría Tsubaki, me sentía algo nerviosa por lo que me iba a hacer Tsubaki, y más cuando dije eso de que amaba a todos, no fue bueno de mi parte decir eso y más cuando hay conflictos entre ellos por mi culpa…

Ojala que Tsubaki no se le ocurra decir mi comentario sobre lo que siento por ellos…

Tsubaki se detuvo y dio media vuelta y puso sus manos en mi rostro, puso una mirada de seriedad.

Tsubaki: -Miyu, se que amas a todos pero…-

Miyu: -¿Pero?-

Tsubaki: -Deberías de cambiar ese comentario que hiciste-

Miyu: -¿Por qué?-

Tsubaki: -Porque no te dejare a nadie más, yo quiero ser el único que este a tu lado siempre, y peleare para conseguir mi propósito-

Miyu: -¿Eh?-

Tsubaki: -Me gustas-

Miyu: -…-

Tsubaki se acerco a mí y me beso, no pude empujarlo ya que él fue más fuerte que yo.

Tsubaki se alejo de mis labios, aunque por unos pocos centímetros, sentía su respiración algo agitada, aunque, la mía estaba igual ya que estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Tsubaki: -Sabes… Besar a una chica linda hace a un hombre feliz-

Miyu: (Y sabias que una mujer que es forcejeada por un hombre, le molesta y que dan ganas de golpearlo con un martillo en la cara)

Tsubaki: -Gracias por estar a mi lado en estos momentos, eso hiso que me diera cuenta que te preocupas y que no siempre tienes esa pésima actitud-

Miyu: (Ok este chico en este mismo momento se borro de mi lista de quien elegiré por ese comentario)

**Aquí se termina el capitulo.**

**Perdónenme si me tarde demasiado en poner un nuevo capítulo, pero eh estado ocupado por la escuela y ese tipo de cosas.**

**Pero como estos días saldré temprano, tratare de poner un capitulo nuevo seguido.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**¿Quién será el siguiente?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**(-MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARQUE-)**

**Tsubaki: -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Estás nerviosa?-**

**Miyu: -Por una linda y bella razón… HACE MUCHO FRIO Y NO TENGO NADA PARA CUBRIRME-**

**Tsubaki: -Ah…-**

**Miyu: -¿Ah? ¿Solo Ah? Dios santo, y luego porque digo que unos hombres no son caballerosos con las damas-**

**Se va alejando de Tsubaki para ir a casa.**

**Tsubaki: -Vaya… Y yo que pensaba que estaba nerviosa- **

**Empieza a perseguirla.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic **

**Conflictos por nuestra visita.**

**Ojala que les guste!**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia-)**

_Capitulo 12: Coqueteo incomodo._

Miyu: -Ok chicos, como Azusa está en el hospital, omitiremos a Azusa hasta que se recupere, bueno… El siguiente es… KANAME!-

Kaname: -Vaya vaya, por fin me ha tocado a mí-

Kaname empezó a acercarse demasiado a mí y tomo de mi mano y la beso

Kaname: -Tendrás la mejor citas de todas, ya lo veras-

Miyu: -Aja…-

Kaname: -Por favor, ponte algo sexy para salir- (-Guiña el ojo-)

Miyu: -¿Qué?-

Kaname: -Quiero presumir a la gente que tengo una hermosa mujer a mi lado-

Miyu: -…-

Kaname me tomo de la cintura y me jalo hacia su pecho, después, empezó a susurrar en mi oído-

Kaname: -Vamos, hazlo por mí ¿Si?-

Miyu: -Mmmm… Está bien-

Kaname: -Gracias, Miyu-chan-

Dejo de hablarse y decidió esperar a que me pusiera algo "Sexy" Aunque, yo aclare que yo no tenia vestidos ni nada de eso, de la nada apareció Louis con un vestido escotado, de color negro, y con unas zapatillas de ese mismo color, y decidió arreglarme.

Despues de un momento, baje por las escaleras para esperar a los demás hermanos sentados en el sofá, y cuando me vieron, se levantaron con la boca abierta.

Ukyo: -¿M-Miyu?-

Miyu: ¿me veo mal?-

Ukyo: -No… Te ves, hermosa-

Miyu: -Mi cara está arriba Ukyo-

Ukyo: -¿Eh?-

Kaname: -A un lado Ukyo, cuando a ti te toque, podrás verla y tocarla cuando veces quieras, ahora es mi turno-

Ukyo: (Susurro) –Malditos seas-

Kaname: -Vamos Miyu-

Tomo de mi mano y empezó a jalarme.

Miyu: -Ah! Nos vemos pronto-

Todos: -Si-

Kaname me llevo hacia la entrada, ahí estaba estacionado una limosina muy elegante.

Miyu: -¿N-No iremos en eso?-

Kaname: -Por supuesto querida Miyu, una mujer debe estar con muchos lujos, y, a donde quiera que vaya ella, debí ir con elegancia y clase-

Miyu: -Ah…-

(MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS HERMANOS)

Natsume: -Maldigo a Kaname por tener esa oportunidad de tener a Miyu, con esa ropa tan… Sexy-

(Se pone rojo)

Yuusuke: (Sonrojado) –Se veía tan hermosa-

Iori: -Como un ángel-

Masaomi: -Es cierto, es la mujer más hermosa que eh visto-

Ukyo: -¿Y vieron como está el escote y como se veía? Le queda tan bien ese vestido.

(Voltea hacia un lado y se pone rojo)

Hikaru: -En verdad, nosotros no nos fijamos en eso Ukyo, No somos tu que solo mira el pecho de las mujeres-

Ukyo: -G-GUARDA SILENCIO-

Hikaru: -Ah! ¿Eh lado en el blanco?-

Ukyo: -N-NO Y DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS-

Hikaru: -Ok, ya no diré nada… Pervertido-

Ukyo: -REPITE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!-

(VOLVIENDO A LA CITA)

Miyu: -Y… ¿A dónde vamos?

Kaname: -Primero, iremos a comer en un restaurante muy elegante, y, más tarde… Bueno, eso será una sorpresa- (Sonreí)

Miyu: -Ok…-

Mientras que íbamos al restaurante, veía por dónde íbamos, y, supuse que era un lugar muy alejado de casa, ya que tardemos una hora para llegar a ese lugar, cada vez me preocupaba mas y mas, y la razón era porque escuche con algunas platicas que hacen los hermanos, que él es el más pervertido de todos, y, de eso me di cuenta hoy en la mañana por la forma en la que me sostenía, el sabe como complacer con una mujer, se nota que ha salido con demasiadas mujeres, pero, a mí se me hace incomodo, ya que nunca eh salido con nadie, y su forma de tomar a una mujer es algo atrevida, pero, tratare de que no me vea que me incomoda, no quiero caer en su juego y que crea que estoy nerviosa.

Se detuvo la limosina, era el momento de hacer lo que siempre hago, hacer incómodos a los hermanos.

Kaname abrió la puerta de la limosina para que yo saliera, eso fue educado de su parte.

Kaname: -Ya llegamos-

Miyu: (No me digas) -Ok-

Kaname tomo de mi mano nuevamente y me llevo a la entrada del restaurante.

Obviamente el tenia una reservación, ya que sería el colmo que no la tuviera, pero, fue un error mio, no tenia reservación y le dio descaradamente dinero al mesero para que nos diera una mesa.

Kaname: -¿Te gusta este lugar?-

Miyu: -Pues… Si, no me quejo-

Kaname: -Este lugar es muy famoso por sus platillos y además por sus postres que saben deliciosos-

Miyu: -Se nota que has venido seguido-

Kaname: -Eh… Si-

Miyu: -Pero, aunque tu digas que sepa muy buena la comida de este lugar, seguiré prefiriendo la comida que Ukyo-nii prepara- (Sonríe)

Kaname: -¿Acaso te gusta Ukyo-nii?-

Miyu: -EH! NO, NO ES ESO, solo que Ukyo-nii cocina muy delicioso-

Kaname: -Veras que con este lugar cambiaras de opinión-

Miyu: -Como tu digas-

Empezamos a comer y debo de admitir que la comida estaba deliciosa, pero, como le dije a Kaname, me gusta más la comida que Ukyo hace.

Kaname: -Bueno, como ya terminamos de comer, ahora iremos al otro lugar-

Miyu: -¿Otro lugar?-

Kaname: -Si, un lugar muy hermoso que te quiero enseñar-

Miyu: -Ok-

Otra vez subimos a la limosina que nos esperaba afuera del restaurante.

Llegamos al lugar en donde que me iba a enseñar y resulto ser un parque lleno de arboles de sakuras, que, debo de admitir que son mis preferido.

Miyu: -Kya! Qué lindo es este lugar-

Kaname: -Ah! Me alegra que te haya gustado-

Kaname, nuevamente tomo mi mano.

Kaname: -Vente, vamos a caminar- (Sonreí)

Miyu: -O-Ok-

Mientras caminábamos, me sentía algo incomoda por dos razones, una porque se escuchaban ruidos extraños alrededor, y la segunda, porque Kaname toma demasiado mi mano, ningún hombre hiso esto, ya que, como dije, a nadie le eh gustado.

Nos detuvimos después Kaname me abrazo.

Kaname: -No puedo evitarlo, me gustas demasiado-

Miyu: -¿EH?-

Kaname: -Por favor, enséñame a que el agobio de tu lucha no cause mi voluntad para ayudarte.

Enséñame a que tu pena no envuelva mis sentimientos e inhiba mi derecho de impulsarte hacia la gran alegría.

Enséñame a que tus malos ratos sean solo la alarma que detone mi aportación de optimismo.

Enséñame que tus debilidades no son otra cosa más que el motivo que te impulsa a apoyarte.

Enséñame a no dar más ni dar menos de lo que se requiere… Así, tendremos la certeza de saber, tanto tu como yo, que somos la mitad necesaria para que se de nuestro amor-

Miyu: -Kaname…-

Fue tan hermoso lo que dijo, que casi me hacia llorar por la cosa tan linda que dijo.

Kaname se separo un poco de mi, y puso sus labios contra los míos, fue un beso delicado y lindo, aunque, solo duro un poco tiempo, debo de admitir que no puse resistencia, sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se sintiera alegre y compasivo, además, de que eso hiso que me diera cuenta, que tenía el apoyo de todos y además de su gran amor por mí, en ese momento me di cuenta que debía tomar en serio sobre la decisión que tomare, ya que, solo quedan otras 3 citas para decidir a quién elegir.

En ese momento, como no quería que me viera llorar, la única opción que tuve es abrazarlo.

Se sorprendió mucho, pero él con gusto lo acepto.

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo.**

**Ojala que les haya gustado.**

**Perdonen por haberme tardado demasiado en poner el capitulo, pero eh estado muy ocupada últimamente.**

**Gracias por esperar el capitulo y por leerlo n.n**

**¿Quién será el siguiente?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**(MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CITA TODAVIA)**

**Kaname se separo de mí y empezó a quitarse la camisa y quitarse el cinturón de su pantalón.**

**Miyu: -¿Q-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-**

**Kaname: -Quiero hacer algo muy lindo contigo-**

**Miyu: -¿EH?-**

**Kaname me puso contra el piso.**

**Miyu: -OYE! PERO NO QUIERO HACERLO AQUÍ!-**

**Kaname: -¿Te gustaría en otro lugar?-**

**Miyu: -NO! NO QUIERO HACERLO NI AQUÍ NI EN OTRO LUGAR-**

**Kaname: -…-**

**Miyu: (Rego horriblemente el lindo momento que paso, bueno, era de esperarse que el mas pervertido de todos haría algo como esto)**

**Miyu: -Regaste el momento sabes…-**

**Kaname: -¿Enserio?**

**Miyu: -Enserio- **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:**

**Conflictos por nuestra visita.**

**Ojala que les guste n.n 3**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia-)**

_Capitulo 13.- Visita._

_Recibí una notica que Ukyo me dio, que Azusa quería verme, ya que, aunque solo ha pasado dos días desmayo, ha despertado, y lo primero que pidió fue que yo fuera a verlo._

(-Recuerdo de Ukyo en el hospital-)

Azusa: -Ukyo-nii-

Ukyo: -¿Si?-

Azusa: -Dile a Miyu, que venga a verme-

Ukyo: -¡A MIYU! ¿P-Para qué?-

Azusa: -La extraño-

Ukyo: (Traga saliva) –Y estás seguro que ya estas mejor para verla-

Azusa: -Si, estoy bien-

Azusa intento ponerse de pie, pero empezó a tambalearse, rápidamente lo sostuve y lo senté en la cama.

Ukyo: (Suspiro) –Creo que aun estas muy débil…-

Azusa: -¡NADA DE ESO!-

Ukyo: -Ah!-

Azusa: -Y-Yo… Quiero verla-

Ukyo: -Esta bien, le avisare ahora mismo-

(-Volviendo con Miyu-)

Miyu: -Ósea… Que Azusa quiere verme…- (Se sonroja)

Ukyo: -Si… S-Si quieres yo te llevo, no estoy ocupado-

Miyu: -Por supuesto, vamos- (Sonreí)

Ukyo: -Ok-

_Ukyo me llevo al hospital, yo le llevaba un regalo. Era un arreglo de flores, con un globo que decía: -Mejórate pronto- _

_Llegamos al hospital y antes de que se fuera Ukyo a casa, tome de su manga y le dije: _

Miyu: -Muchas gracias, Ukyo-nii-

Ukyo: (Se sonroja) -D-De nada…-

_Me di media vuelta y fui corriendo hacia el hospital._

_Le pedí a la recepcionista el cuarto de Azusa, me dijo en que habitación estaba y fui rápidamente a su habitación._

_Llegue y abrí la puerta._

Miyu: -Buenos días Azusa-san-

Azusa voltea y sonríe.

Azusa: -Ah… Que rápido llegaste, te estaba esperando-

Miyu: -Ukyo me dio tu mensaje, así que decidí venir a verte y ver como estabas-

Azusa: -Estoy muy bien, gracias…-

Me acerque un poco más a Azusa.

Miyu: -Te traje este arreglo y un globo, para decorar la habitación-

Azusa: -Muchas gracias-

_Cuando le iba a dar a Azusa su regalo, por accidente el tomo de mi mano y eso hiso que me sonrojara rápidamente, el se dio cuenta y me soltó rápidamente._

Azusa: -Lamento eso-

Miyu: -N-No te preocupes-

Azusa: -¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el parque del hospital?-

Miyu: -¿Seguro? Te veo algo débil-

Azusa: -Estoy bien-

_Empecé a recordar el momento que paso con Ukyo, no estaba segura si sería bueno dar un paseo, lo veía algo débil, además de que solo había pasado dos días de lo ocurrido…_

_Espera, porque me preocupo demasiado por el o por los demás…_

_Acaso… Me eh enamorado de ellos…_

_No! Eso no puede ser posible… Aunque dije que amaba a todos a Tsubaki, no estaba tan segura de lo que había dicho…_

_Sera que, lo que dije de… Solo los molestare… Se volvió a un… Solo los amare…_

(Empecé a mover mi cabeza hacia los lados)

_No! Esto no ocurrirá…_

Azusa: (Tomo mi cara con sus dos manos) -¿Qué pasa Miyu? ¿Pasa algo?-

Miyu: -N-No… Y está bien… Vamos a dar un paseo, no será mi problema si te desmayas en medio del camino, si pasa eso, te dejare ahí solo y me iré a otra parte-

Azusa: (Sonríe) –Esta bien, no pasara eso-

Miyu: -Como digas-

Miyu: (No debo demostrar lo que siento, no ahora…)

_Azusa y yo dimos a dar un paseo en el parque, parecía que eso necesitaba Azusa, ya que, aunque lo visitaban seguido, siempre hablaban de que como estaba, y sobre su trabajo, y que debería de descansar demasiado…_

_Yo lo entiendo, se que todos se quieren demasiado, pero es algo artante que te digan eso siempre…_

Azusa: -Miyu… ¿Cómo ha estado Tsubaki?-

Miyu: -Tsubaki está bien, hice que cambiara esa frase que decía-

Azusa: -¿Frase?-

Miyu: -Si, siempre decía: La culpa es mía por no cuidar bien a Azusa, soy un egoísta, no merezco su perdón-

Azusa: -Pobre Tsubaki, no quería preocuparlo-

Miyu: -No es tu culpa, ese tipo de cosas no se sabe cuando ocurrirán, si así fuera, yo siempre sabría cuando mi helado se me caerá al suelo-

Azusa: (Empieza a reír) –Tu, y tus ocurrencias, esa actitud me encanta-

Miyu: -Claro…-

Azusa: -Miyu… Todo esto de las conquistas, no es un juego, ¿verdad?-

Miyu: -¿Porque lo dices?-

Azusa: -No lo sé… Siento que no lo tomas en serio y que solo juegas con nuestros sentimientos-

Miyu: - ESO NO ES VERDAD!-

Azusa: -Ah-

Miyu: -Que yo sea diferente en mostrar mis sentimientos, no quiere decir que no los quiera, es molesto de tu parte dudar de lo que hago, si no me gustara ninguno, nunca hubiera hecho esto de las conquistas, yo bien pude decir que no y se acabo-

Azusa: -Lamento lo que….-

Miyu: -No me interesan tus disculpas-

Azusa: -Eh-

Miyu: -Que te recuperes pronto, Azusa…-

_Di media vuelta y me aleje de Azusa, aunque nunca me molesta los comentarios de los demás, sentí demasiado ese comentario que dijo Azusa…_

Azusa: -Miyu!-

Miyu: -Eh…-

_Tomo mi hombro y me dio media vuelta y sentí su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, sus brazos tomaron mi cintura y aunque intentara separarme de él, aunque él estuviera todavía débil, fue más fuerte que yo._

Azusa: -Disculpa lo que dije, solo que… Estoy preocupado, ya que, no quiero que estés con alguien más-

Miyu: -Azusa me estas lastimando-

Azusa: -Soy muy diferente a Tsubaki, ya que soy paciente, y te eh dicho que esperare el momento cuando dirás tu respuesta… pero… No puedo más, lo siento, pero yo… TE AMO-

_Azusa me sostuvo más cerca de él y sus labios se juntaron justos a los míos, en ese momento empezó a hacer aire, parecía una escena romántica cuando dos personas por fin aceptan su amor, lamentablemente no es así, el chico la ama con locura, pero la chica no quiere demostrar sus sentimientos… _

_Azusa se separo de mí y me miro con tristeza._

Azusa: -Discúlpame…-

_Azusa empezó a tambalearse, empezó a perder el conocimiento y de un momento a otro, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo, estaba en el suelo._

_Yo solo miraba con horror lo que había pasado, se que dije que no haría nada cuando ocurriera eso, y así fue, pero no fue porque yo quisiera… _

Masaomi: -Miyu, está contigo Azusa…-

Miyu: -…-

Masaomi: -¿Que pasa Miyu?-

Miyu: -Azusa…-

Masaomi: -¿PORQUE AZUSA ESTA EN EL SUELO?-

Miyu: -Se desmayo de repente… No supe que hacer…-

_Rápidamente llamaron a emergencias y se llevaron a Azusa a su cuarto._

_Cuando llevaban a Azusa al cuarto, lo vi por un momento, y su mirada de tristeza se volvió de felicidad, supongo que fingió todo para que yo demostrara mi preocupación por el…_

_Vaya… Parece que le funciono muy bien… _

_Aunque yo quiera fingir que no los quiero o que me preocupo por ellos, siempre hay una situación en donde demuestro lo que no quiero, no quiero lastimarlos, no quiero que por mi culpa se sientan mal…_

Miyu: -Vaya… Parece que hoy fue el día de conquista de Azusa, y, aunque al final no resulto como esperaba, y aunque hiso que me enojara, el no tenía esa intención, si no lo elijo a él, me gustaría salir con el cómo debió de ser…-

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo.**

**Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Perdón si no puedo publicar los capítulos rápidamente, pero, siempre que quiero escribir, siempre pasa algo y no puedo publicar, y cuando escribo siempre tengo poco tiempo y no hago buenos capítulos, así que disculpen si los capítulos no son muy interesantes…**

**Agradezco que sean pacientes por esperar los capítulos…**

**¿Quién será el siguiente?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo…**

**(-MIENTRAS TANTO CON MIYU-)**

**Ukyo: -¿Cómo te fue con Azusa?-**

**Miyu: -Se desmayo…-**

**Ukyo: -¿SE DESMAYO?-**

**Miyu: -Si… Me beso y se desmayo… Y ya no quiero hablar más de eso Ukyo, perdóname, iré a mi cuarto-**

**Ukyo: -Esta bien…-**

**Ukyo: -Espera… ¿COMO QUE TE BESO?- (Se enoja)**

**Empieza a perseguirla.**


End file.
